


The SHINing Diamonds Salon

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: "When Mrs. Lee first entered the salon and spa, she was greeted by a paradise of scented candles, exotic oils, and men. Beautiful, young men."Lazy boy Taemin has to go to prom...mother's orders. So he follows her along to a interesting new salon, "Shining Diamonds Nails and Spa." Little does Taemin know he's in for the grooming of his life as he meets the salon's ower Choi Minho, and his employees. As Minho and the rest help Taemin prepare for the night of his life, sparks fly and emotions flare as Minho and Taemin's world collide."We live in a society that says beauty is within, but then it feeds off your image. Our world demands that you need to look good...or else."





	1. The Boy. The Problem. The Solution?

She drags him everywhere. She drags him to his doctor's appointments and to buy him new clothes. She drags him to social gatherings and family reunions, and even drags him to get his hair cut…or try to. She has to drag him, because her son, Lee Taemin was the laziest 17 year old she ever had the pleasure of birthing. 

Mrs. Lee knew she was going to have her hands full since Taemin was young; the boy never wanted to do anything but play video games, watch TV, and sleep. Originally she had brushed off his lazy unkept behavior as just a phase, thinking that it would get better with time. Yet no matter how hard she tried, her son never wanted to cooperate. However, as Taemin grew older, Mrs. Lee tried different approaches, almost tricking her son into activities; one of those being dancing. She watched with a hopeful heart as Taemin fell in love with dancing and took up more and more classes surrounding the art. She thought that all her troubles were over…that was until her son came home from dance practice one night with tears in his eyes and anger filling his heart. 

Taemin never told his mom what happened that night, nor would he ever. He told no one, not even his best friend Kai, instead he chose to keep it locked away, letting the anger slowly resonate inside. He stopped caring. He stopped buying new clothes and getting his hair cut. He stopped going to dance class and stopped caring about what he looked like. He stopped living. 

~

As Taemin blew out the candles on his birthday cake his hair once again flopped in his face. His mother only frowned, knowing perfectly well to avoid another argument with her son. 

“Happy 18th Birthday Taeminnie!” She clapped while forcing a smile. 

“Thanks Umma.” Tae shyly smiled back as he pushed his auburn shoulder length hair behind his ears. 

“Now…presents!” She giggled excitedly as she shoved a pile of ornately wrapped packages across the kitchen table to her son. She watched with breathless anticipation as her son’s hazel eyes widened at the sight.

“U-Umma… this is too much! Thank you!” He exclaimed as he began ripping open the gifts one by one. He didn’t notice his mom’s smile had faded to a more serious gaze, replacing her normally infectious and youthful smile.

‘He isn’t going to be thanking me soon…’ Mrs. Lee thought to herself. Taemin opened his first present to find a new pair of black dress shoes. His smile faltered a little but still thanked his mom as he reached for another. Present after present, Tae’s smile began to disappear as the piles of designer clothes and shoes grew and grew. Finally Taemin reached for the last gift. He ran his fingers along the silver ribbon, wondering if he should really open it. He glanced over to his mom who was leaning over the table watching him intently, her eyes wide and sparkling. He sighed and ripped the paper off to see a brand new tuxedo. His face fell like the bangs of his hair falling to cover his eyes. He ignore the cheerful excitement of his mother next to him and only focused on the sinking feeling of his heart and the prickly sensation behind his watery eyes.

“You’re going to look so good Taeminnie!” His mother cheered, clearly oblivious to her son’s imminent breakdown. “Just think! Prom is just around the corner! You could ask Sunny to go!” She chirped happily. 

“Umma…I’m not going to prom…” Awkward silence fell over the kitchen as his mom stopped to turn and look at her son. Her jolly mood vanished as she tried to sweetly encourage him. 

“Tae, honey, prom is like a right of passage. Everyone should go. You can ask Sunny to go with you as your date. I’m sure she’d love to.”

“No mom. I don’t want to take Sunny. I don’t want to go at all. Prom is stupid.” Taemin simply stated as he sunk into himself. 

“Sweetie, I just don’t want you to miss out on the fun things. You’re only young once! I don’t want you to have any regrets…” Her voice trailed off as she placed a loving hand on her son’s shoulder. “Call Sunny Tae. I know she’ll want to go out with you.”

“I don’t want to date Sunny mom, she’s like a sister to me!” Taemin’s voice began to rise as he tried desperately to push down his feelings and hide his tears. 

“How do you know if you don’t try!?”

“Mom! Enough! Please! I don’t want to date her and I don't want to go to prom!” Taemin stood up from the table and began walking out of the room. 

“Taemin!” Mrs. Lee yelled. “Don’t walk away from me while I’m speaking with you!”

“I’m not going mom! And there’s nothing you can do about it!” Tae stormed off, however Mrs. Lee was faster as she caught him before he could run up the stairs and escape to the confines of his room. Grabbing her son’s wrists, she forced him to freeze on the stairs. 

“Lee Taemin. You are going to prom and that’s final! I don’t even care if you have a date or not but you are going. You are going to change these bad habits of yours once and for all!” Taemin kept his head down as silent tears finally emerged and cascaded down his flushed cheeks.

“Tae…I just want…I want you to be happy again…can you understand that?” Mrs. Lee whispered and gently let go of her son’s wrist. She straightened herself and cleared her throat. “Taemin…you are going to prom…and you’re going to clean up for it too!” She commanded sternly before watching her son scale the steps and lock himself in his room. 

Little did she know, it would be the first of many nights that tears would fall from her son’s eyes. 

~

Soon after the argument, Mrs. Lee began aggressively searching for a salon that would fit her son’s…needs. Running all over town, she visited every salon in sight, but none had the full services or privacy her son would expect. Yet like sun peaking through a clouded sky and shining angelic rays of light, Mrs. Lee found the perfect salon.

Built less than five minutes away, the salon seemed more like an oasis in the desert. It’s small yet simple structure and decoration made it the town’s hidden treasure trove. The new salon called “Shining Diamonds Nail Salon” was a full catering spa, complete with massages and tanning beds. However, the best thing about the new salon wasn’t the endless services they offered, it was who offered them. 

When Mrs. Lee first entered the salon and spa, she was greeted by a paradise of scented candles, exotic oils, and men. Beautiful, young men. 

The salon itself was decorated in warming earth tones that immediately helped customers relax. The front of the shop had five manicure stations, complete with massaging chairs. The front desk faced the entrance and small but comfortable waiting area. Along the walls hung beautiful Japanese paintings of trees and birds, while green, tan, and brown curtains added the finishing touch. Blown away by the atmosphere, Mrs. Lee barely registered that she was being checked in. The man behind the counter smiled brightly, his warm chocolate eye sparkled as he escorted her to his manicure station. He bowed low before introducing himself as Kim Jonghyun. He pulled out her rather large black massage chair and guided her to sit. Walking around to his side of the station, he seated himself as well, his eyes never losing contact with hers. He smiled and reached for her, taking her soft matured hands into his youthful strong ones. Immediately he set to work, meticulously filing, cleaning, and shaping each nail. Mrs. Lee felt herself flush a deep red as he chatted with her softly…or at least tried to. She was so taken in by the handsome boy’s eyes that she hardly noticed the other woman being pampered around her. Still, she watched his every move, the flex of his brows, the movement of his plump pink lips as he spoke, and the rumble of his low voice. She was completely entranced. 

Then it was over, and much too quickly for her tastes. From that moment on, Mrs. Lee vowed to never to go to another nail salon except for Shining Diamond Nails.


	2. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

“Hello! How may I assist you lovely lady?” Mrs. Lee stood looking startled at the boy in front of her. This was not the beautiful young man who always did her manicures. No, he was much more handsome. 

Now a frequent guest of the salon, Mrs. Lee came to see Kim Jonghyun for all of her grooming needs. She had tried everything they had to offer, from haircuts to pedicures, from waxing to massages, and she was never once disappointed. 

“I-I’m here to…to see Jonghyun-ah…” She flushed as the tall, muscular man regarded her. 

“Ah- you’re Mrs. Lee! Welcome back!” He smiled and bowed low and Mrs. Lee felt her knees go weak. “Unfortunately, Jonghyun-hyung is out for the day, he hasn’t been feeling well. Do you mind if I had the honor of servicing you today?” Her smile never faded as he offered her his hand. 

“N-no…I wouldn’t mind at all.” She huffed out as a red tint dusted her cheeks. “But….who is taking the honor?” She teased. He chuckled deeply, his baritone voice even lower than Jonghyun’s. He bowed once more before answering. 

“Choi Minho ma’m.” He rose and took her hand. Leading her past Jonghyun’s empty work table, he got her settled at his own station. Like she did when she first met Jonghyun, she drank in the sight of her new manicurist. His hazel eyes matched the color of his shoulder length hair which was styled in a cute little ponytail. Pieces and fly-aways fell in his baby-like face, framing the sharp edges of his jawline. Minho gently took her hands and looked over her nails and chuckled to himself. 

“What amuses you Minho?” She asked coyly. Minho picked up his nail file and set to work. 

“Just noting the detailed work…hyung has really come a long way.” 

“Ah yes…” Mrs. Lee blushed once more as she thought about the slivered haired boy. “…I always see him.”

“I’m glad he suits your taste. I knew hiring him was a good idea.” Minho worked quickly as he switched her hands. 

“Yes, he’s really good- wait a moment…” Minho stopped filing and flashed his eyes up to meet her curious gaze. “What do you mean hired him?” Minho chuckled lightly before returning to his work.

“I own this salon Mrs. Lee and Jonghyun-hyung is my employee.” Minho felt his customer freeze, when he looked up he saw her staring at him with wide shocked eyes. 

“No…no way! You’re so young! And- And he’s your hyung! How are earth are you the owner?!” She exclaimed. Thankfully she was the only client in at the time so Minho didn't bother to hush her. Instead he smiled solemnly as he set his filing board down. Leaning back in the chair he watched his client lean forward. She was awfully cute for a woman her age. She reminded him of his younger sister, eager to listen when he told her bedtime stories. 

“Well, my family owns a lot of salons. It was only a matter of time before I would have one of my own. My family grew up in the salon and grooming business Mrs. Lee. It’s our life.” Minho watched intently as her features softened a bit, however the shock remained. 

“How old are you then?” Didn’t you have to go to school?” Minho sighed and extended his hands to hers as he tried to coax her back into finishing the manicure; she took his hands immediately. 

“I’m not as young as you think. I actually turn 23 next weekend. As for school, I got into cosmetology right out of high school, but I’ve been taught since I was young. I tested out of all the beginner classes and got my certification in half the time.” Mrs. Lee remained still, only nodding her head when the moment called for it. She sat quietly letting Minho finish her manicure, an idea quickly filling her head. 

“Minho…dear, I’m sorry I sound so judgmental.” She apologized as she paid him. 

“Not at all Mrs. Lee, it’s always a pleasure having a beautiful young woman around.” Minho flirted shamelessly. 

“Oh! Stop!” She playfully hit the younger’s arm. “But please accept my apologies, I have that motherly instinct…” The blush that painted her cheeks faded almost immediately at the thought of her grungy and unkempt son. What she wouldn’t give to see him look as handsome as the man standing before her. 

“Mrs. Lee?! I didn’t know you had children!” Minho chided playfully. 

“Oh yes! A son…but…aish! Never mind!” Minho looked at her quizzically; and with that look she caved. “Sometimes Minho, I feel like he is a hopeless mess.” She whispered. Minho watched as his bubbly customer became downcast and felt his heart tug in his chest. His heart was always too big for his head sometimes, and seeing a faithful customer frown was never something he liked. 

~

“Alright hyung…you can come out now.” Minho smirked almost evilly as he pulled back the break-room curtain. The room was small, only large enough for a small desk, chair, mini-freg, and microwave. Compared to the rest of the shop, this room was bland. Sitting in the chair with his head laying on the wooden office desk was Jonghyun, softly snoozing away. Minho sighed as he lifted the his appointment clipboard and brought it down with a bang, slamming it right next to the elder’s ear. 

“HOLY JESUS WHAT?!” Jonghyun sprang back after being startled awake. Minho only chuckled as the other took a moment to regain his composure. 

“She’s gone hyung and you own me.” 

“Aw come on Minho-yah! You owe me hundreds of favors!” Jong whined almost cutely. 

“I don’t get why you don’t like her, she seems really nice.” Minho could never understand his newest employee, nor did he ever think he would. They had all agreed on the theme of the salon and stuck with it since day one. It’s brought in a boatload of money, but now all of a sudden his puppy-like employee wants to change all that. Minho reached around the desk, opening the mini-freg, he pulled out a bottle of water.

“Dude, it’s not that. It’s just all the time! Literally. Every time I have an appointment with her she hits on me! She’s old enough to be my mom!” A stressed out Jonghyun ran a hand through his messy sliver hair, trying to smooth it down from his nap. 

“Hyung. You knew coming into this that their would be a chance of women hitting on you…you should be use to it by now.” The younger huffed.

“But by women that old?! Why doesn’t Key ever have to deal with it?!” Minho gave a wicked smirk before answering.

“Because he knows how to handle them, a skill you’ve hardly yet to master. Look, we all made the decision to have a host club themed salon, you knew what you were signing up for.” Minho raised the water bottle to his lips and gulped down mouthful after mouthful as he watched his hyung slump down into his chair. 

“I know. I’m just tired of it…and Key is getting jealous…” 

“That’e because you let it happen…plus you both might as well get use to seeing her a lot more often.” Jonghyun straightened as he looked Minho dead in the face with a cold, hard stare. “We’re going to have a new client starting next week.”

~

“Welcome to Shining Nails Salon!” Taemin stood frozen in the waiting area of the posh looking salon. Tricked. Tricked was the only word he could describe his the situation as. He stood there silently fuming as four gorgeous men all bowed to him and his…mother. He watched in disgust as she greeted them one by one with hugs and smiles. He hung is head, his unruly hair falling in his face as he felt hot tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He wished as hard as he could that this was a dream…a nightmare. Anywhere…anywhere but here. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Suddenly, he felt his mother’s harsh tug on his arm, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Taeminnie… these are the hyungs who are going to take care of you for prom!” His mom squeaked overly cheerful. Taemin raised his head to meet four pairs of eyes gazing back at him, all smiling warmly. They were beautiful. 

“Mrs. Lee?” A smooth, velvety voice called from the back of the store. 

“Ah! I’m here Minho-yah!!” Taemin glared at his mother as she waved franticly from beside him. Turning to look, Taemin saw the man, tall and muscular step out from the back, making rushed strides toward them. Immediately the two locked eyes and Tae felt his cheeks heat up. Out of all of them, he was the most beautiful, with locks of chocolate hair framing his round but angular face. His large brown eyes pierced Taemin’s soul as his pearly white smile nearly had Tae falling to his knees. 

“Tae…this is Minho-yah, he runs the salon. He said he would take care of anything you might need…personally.” His mom beamed as Minho bowed at the younger, a pure smile never living his plush pink lips. Shrugging out of his mom’s grasp, Tae moved himself away from the group. 

“Mom…” He wanted his voice to be strong but it betrayed him. He was on the verge of tears. All the memories from that night came rushing back to him, tearing him down, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe. Unnoticed by Taemin, Minho’s smiled faded quickly as he heard the strain in the younger’s voice.

His mom quickly pushed her son to the side, excusing herself from the boys. Leaning into her son, she whispered in his ear. “Taemin. You will do what I asked. These boys are here to help you. I’ve already put the money down for their services so you better behave yourself.”

“Mom…I don’t want this. Please don’t make me do this!” Taemin whined as he begged his mother to somehow miraculously change her mind.

“Lee Taemin. You will do as your told! Now come on!” She whispered harshly before pulling him forward once more and beginning the introductions. Taemin barely registered any of their names, expect for one. The owner, Minho. He was in such a daze he didn’t even bow when they greeted him. All he could think about was that one phrase resounding in his mind. 

Taemin was then lead through the shop to the back where mirrors lined the walls. Chairs were placed in front of the mirrors as carts of combs, brushes, scissors, hairdryers, and other hair products were placed at the various stations.

“Taemin-ah?” Tae looked up to see a feline-eyed boy smiling softly back at him. Glancing around he noticed that they were alone, his mom and the others had left the two to their work. “Can you sit for me Taemin-ah?”

“W-what are you going to do?” Tae almost choked out. The boy before him smirked. 

“I am going to make you look fabulous!” 

“I don’t want to look fabulous. I don’t even want to be here!” Suddenly Taemin was spinning around and was pushed unceremoniously into the nearest station chair. He tired to set up and run but a strong hand had a firm hold on his shoulder.

“Just try it. You might like it!” 

“Wait! NO! What are you doing!?” Tae yelled as the elder strapped him into the chair and tied a black apron around his neck. 

“I’m giving you a haircut…what does it look like I’m doing? Aish! Hold still!” Team thrashed about but to no avail, the straps on the chair pressed him down into the chair. Resistance was futile. 

“No! I don’t want a haircut! Let me go!” Tae continued to thrash his head back and forth, if cat-boy couldn’t keep his head still, he couldn’t cut his hair. His eyes only widened as he saw the other roll one of the carts over, filled to the brim with every hair product imaginable. 

“Look. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can go home! Ok?! And it’s Key by the way…couldn’t help but notice you were staring off into space when I introduced myself…” Key buttoned his own smock and began rooting through the various items on the cart.

“Key…please…” Key’s head snapped up, he was holding a comb and scissors when his amber eyes met a sight that left him confused and stunned. They boy in front of him had tears streaming down his baby like cheeks. He froze, unsure of what to do or how to comfort his newest customer. He had never experienced anything like this before. Sure he had kids who put up a fit when it came to their first hair cut….but a 17 year old boy? 

“Yah…it’s just a haircut.” Taemin didn’t respond but only stared forward, his eyes emotionless as the tears continued to fall. Key gently set down his scissors. Walking around the chair, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. He looked down at Tae, when he saw the younger’s tears, he immediately wanted to comfort him, but…he didn’t know how. They had only just met and he didn’t know a damn thing about the kid except for the fact that he was unruly. 

“What’s with the tears?” He asked gingerly. Key knew he was walking on thin ice, for all he knew Tae could’ve had a traumatic experience when he was younger…involving a haircut. “Yah… you were so loud before, why do quiet now?” The younger remained silent and continued to space out. Key sighed. How was he going to get through to him? 

“Look….um we don’t…we don’t have to cut it today. How about just a wash hmm?” At that Taemin’s eyes flicked up to meet Key’s. The water made his eyes shimmer and Key would’ve sworn he saw a tiny sparkle of hope deep within. 

“Really?” The younger whispered sounding like a small mouse as he spoke. Key let a small smile form on his lips. He looked at his customer intently and nodded. 

“I promise. Just a wash.” He raised his right hand to honor the promise and was ecstatic when the younger nodded slightly. Without saying a word he unstrapped Taemin from his chair and held out his hand. The moment Taemin grasped it, he was pulled from the chair and led to a smaller area where washing sinks had been set up. Key guided him into another chair and reclined it so Tae’s long hair was falling naturally into the sink. He watched nervously as Key rolled up the sleeves of his white uniform shirt and twisted the metals knobs to turn on the water. 

Tae folded his hands in his lap and squeezed them as he let out slow and deep breaths. Sure he had washed his hair before at home but it was the first time anyone other than himself had touched his hair. His mind raced, did Key think his hair was ugly? Disgusting? Someone as beautiful and fashionable as him would definitely scoff at how unhealthy his hair had become. Taemin was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Key was speaking to him until he felt Key’s hands upon his. He jumped at the touch and immediately reconnected his eyes with the elder’s. 

“It’s ok Taemin-ah. Everything will be fine! I’m the best stylist for the job.” Key soothed as he lathered his hands with shampoo. “Relax…”

Taemin tried, letting his eyes close and his breathing steady. Suddenly he felt the warm water running through his hair and scalp. Small goosebumps erupted on his arms. He would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. Then gently, he felt Key’s slender fingers slide through his hair, softly lathering every inch in foamy shampoo. Soon all of his previous thoughts came rushing back. He fought to keep his nerves at bay until his stylist was finished.

Then, as soft as a bird’s chirp but as power as thunder, Taemin heard Key speak. One phrase was all it took for Tae’s eyes to fly open as he gasped for air and tried to sit up. Thankfully Key, lathered hands and all, managed to push Tae back into his chair. 

“Dude! Chill! It was just a compliment! Take it easy!” Key exclaimed as he hovered over the younger. He saw the boy was panting, eyes wide and wild. He hushed him quickly, trying to calm him down before he continued to wash his hair. As Key tired to continue his work, he secretly wondered if his boss really knew what he had gotten himself and his staff into. 

Finally, Key began massaging his customer’s scalp, using the soft pads of his finger tips. He gently rubbed all along the other’s hairline. They hadn’t spoke since Tae’s little freak-out and he was determined to finish washing him before he spoke again. As he was massaging, he finally felt Tae’s body relax. He smiled to himself at the good sign, maybe there was hope for this boy after all. 

Key finished with the shampoo, rinsed the boy’s hair. Taking the sink nozzle and spraying the warm water directly onto the others head as he ran his fingers through the long mane. He jumped suddenly as Taemin let out a low hum of contentment. Still rinsing his hair, Key looked down to see that Tae’s eyes were closed, a small smile fixed upon his lips. His confidence grew more knowing that he could make his customer as comfortable as possible. No, he may not get a haircut today, but it was definitely a step in the right direction. Key moved swiftly as he then applied conditioner to Tae’s hair and rinsed it as well. 

Tae only opened his eyes when he heard the water shut off. A part of him was a bit disappoint that it was over. A much bigger part of him was shocked as hell that the thought about it. He let Key wrap his long hair in a towel wrap and helped him move from his seat at the wash station to Key’s own station. 

Key smiled as he untwisted the wrap and patted Taemin’s hair semi-dry. Key then picked up some moose and gingerly applied it all over the younger’s head All the while explaining to Taemin what he was doing and why in the hopes of avoiding another freakout. Soon Key picked up a comb and began to gently brush out the tangles in the other’s hair. 

“So…you’re in high school?” Key asked without glancing up.

“Yeah. I’m a senior actually…” 

“Ah! That must be exciting, getting ready to graduate and all. You’re 18?”

“I guess, and no, I’ll be 18 in about three weeks…” Tae fidgeted in his seat as he let the stylist work out all of the tangles. 

“I see… So, why all the tears?” Key stopped, placing the comb on the counter before picking up his blow dryer. Tae bowed his head still refusing to speak. Key sighed; two steps forward, one step back. “This wouldn’t happen to be about prom would it?” Tae snapped his head up and glared at the other in astonishment. “Don’t look all surprised. Your mom filled us in on the prom drama.”

“Drama?” Tae questioned curiously.

“Well drama for you. You really don’t want to go to prom?” Key asked as he ran his fingers through Tae’s damp hair before turning the blow dyer on low.

“I hate prom.”

“Ever gone?”

“No…” Taemin’s head remained bent even though his eyes glanced up at the elder.

“Then how do you know you hate?” Key asked nonchalantly as he blew Taemin’s hair all over the place. 

“I just know…” He whispered. 

“No date?” 

“Couldn’t care less.” The younger scoffed.   
“Then why?” But Taemin kept quiet as his mind wandered to another time. A much happier time, where we would’ve loved to go prom. Key finished and set the blow dryer down. He picked up another brush and a black hair-tie and began gently styling and brushing the boy’s soft locks. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it…” Key hummed as he pulled Taemin’s hair up into a cute low hanging messy bun, allowing a few pieces of hair to escape, framing his face. Moving around to face his client he used his fingers to lift his chin, smiling when their eyes met. 

“Well whatever it is, I’d say just give prom a shot. Hell you actually might have fun!” 

“And why would I do that?” Taemin glared at the other who was quickly beginning to sound like his mother. 

“Well, you’re giving us a chance.” Key turned to clean up his station’s desk. Busily recapping his moose and tossing his combs and brushes into a jar of sterilizing solution. 

“Under mom’s orders…” The younger said with some poison in his voice as he continued to glare at the elder’s back. 

“True…but you can’t say that you didn’t enjoy your first day…” Key smirked as he heard the younger suck in a breath. Turning back to his customer, his smirk only widened as he saw the light blush tinting Tae’s cheeks. Key had to admit, the boy was beautiful. The baby-like face, the soft fluffy hair, his pink plush lips, and nearly flawless skin would have had any girl or boy flocking to be near him. Yet the thing that bothered Key the most was that the boy didn’t seem to know it himself. 

“So tomorrow you’ll be getting a pedicure from Minho.” Key stated flatly, sparing the boy some embarrassment. Taemin’s blush vanished and was replaced with a look of ultimate fear. “Don’t worry! He’s nice and super good with his hands~” Key winked and chuckled to himself as the younger turned strawberry red. “Now…” Key backed away from Taemin to allow the other to look into the big station mirror; Key pulled the apron off of the younger as he stepped away. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, Taemin could barely recognize himself. He didn’t know if he liked that fact or not, but he had to admit, it felt good.

“K-Key?” His voice trembled as his gaze never broke from his reflection. 

“Yes?” Key sang sweetly as he lowered his head to whisper into his ear. 

“Did-did you really mean what you said?” Taemin asked nervously, his face becoming redder by the second. The elder gave a genuine smile as he straightened himself up and placed his hand’s on the boy’s shoulders. 

“Yes Taemin-ah. You are beautiful.”

~

“Key! I told you to cut his hair not…” Minho stood in the empty waiting area with Taemin’s mother chatting away when the two came back. However, what stopped Minho’s rant in its tracks was the shy but pretty boy hiding behind Key’s slender frame. Taemin looked like a lost puppy as he tagged along behind Key, only glancing at Minho once before stepping out in front of his mother. 

“Oh Tae-“ His mom began, but was cut off by a vicious glare from her son. His eyes were bordering on tears again as he stared right into her soul.

“Happy Umma?” He asked with as much poison and spite he could muster. Key was right, he did feel better, but not at his mom. He had pleaded with her, asked, begged, and fought, but she refused to listen, refused to noticed that he was breaking down inside. She had embarrassed him, something he could not easily forgive. He watched in triumph as she lowered her eyes and bowed her head slightly. 

He could run. Right now. Take this moment to make his mother swear to never return here. Yet, as he glanced at Key then at Minho, he had already made another choice. Briskly he turned to Minho who instinctively took a step back from the smoldering boy. His eyes met with the younger’s and was shocked to find that they were not filled with hate, but with a genuine curiosity. His jaw dropped when he witnessed Taemin bow to him. 

“Minho-isshi, please take care of me.” Minho was too wrapped in the boy’s gaze to notice that the rest of his staff had crowded around him, smiling and bowing in return.

‘Was this really the kid his mom was so exhausted with?’ 

“I’ll come back…” Tae whispered as he turned back to his mother. She lifted her head to speak but was hushed by her son’s raised hand. “…however, not with you.” He stated flatly and all Mrs. Lee could do was nod and smile. She wouldn’t push her son into an argument, one she knew she would lose. Him agreeing to return was enough to satisfy her. 

Then suddenly Taemin turned on his heel and walked out. Without another word, Mrs. Lee bowed farewell and followed her son out the front door.


	3. Pedicure

“I refuse to be held responsible if I kick you in the face!”

“You won’t if you just sit still!” 

“I’m not a girl! I don’t need to do this!”

“Men get pedicure’s all the time Taemin! Now for the love of God sit still!” This was probably the third argument Minho had had with his newest client that day. He could hear the rest of his staff collectively sigh in exhaustion and frustration. The boy was a handful, no doubts there. It had been about a week since Taemin and his mother visited the shop. Everyday since then Tae came to the spa to prepare for the dreaded prom night. Now, only two weeks away, the boys tried to work diligently to meet the needs of their young client while still trying to maintain and manage their regular customers.   
Key had taken affectionate interest in the boy since day one. While Taemin struggled with the other’s, resulting in fights and no appearance change, he always made time for Key. He loved it when the elder washed and styled his hair. It made him feel relaxed; the warm water paired with Key’s long slender fingers turned him into a puddle of goo every time. Of course, he wouldn’t tell the others that; he was still struggling with the idea of going to a spa in general. He always thought that it was a girly thing to do, he never would’ve imagined that men would be running it. 

As the week went by, he learned more about the employee’s at the shop, especially about the owner. Minho’s smile was the thing that had him coming back day after day. That smile made him go weak in the knees and made his heart flutter. Yet Minho also made his blood boil. He hated the fact that Minho was beautiful, that he had clear soft skin and a perfectly shaped body. He hated how his fluffy almond hair fell around his handsome face. He hated even more the fact that Minho prided himself on being well groomed. He hated all of his self righteous speeches of bodily care and maintaining. What did he care? He had always thought of himself as ugly. What was the point of shining shit?

“Hyung…” Taemin whined as he was literally strapped into the pedicure chair. He watched carefully as Minho ran the bath water, twisting and turning the silver knobs so that the water was just the right temperature. He kept his feet raised above the rapidly filling tub as if it were lava below him instead of water. His hair was tied up into another messy bun with some spare pieces falling carelessly in his face. His loose baggy jeans were rolled up to his knees while the straps made his oversized ripped band tee fit snuggly. He continued to watch as the elder pulled up a rolling stool. Sitting down, he reached for Taemin’s feet who flinched away in response. He was about to protest again when Minho lunged forward, grabbing both of knees and forcing the boy’s feet into the warm bubbly water. 

Time seemed to slow down for the younger as he stared into the older’s hard brown orbs with his mouth slightly agape. Minho was too close now, their faces only inches apart. 

“Now. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Minho breathed lowly. Tae felt himself shiver as he tore his gaze from the other. Up-close he swore Minho could see every scar, every blemish, every oily pore on his face. He bet everything that Minho only saw him as disgusting, a dirty, oily grease ball that honestly didn’t deserve his time. He felt himself shrink in his chair, desperately trying to disappear from the older’s intense and alluring stare. 

Suddenly Minho pulled away, abruptly sitting back down on his work stool. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Tae’s voice sounded meek even though he had tried to show some strength. ‘Sorry for what? Being gross? Ugly? Sorry that you have to see me like this?’

“Yea…I got too close, your mom said you had a thing with personal space…” Taemin only stared at him as he gently began scrubbing and massaging the younger’s feet. He stayed stiff even though the warm water and sweet aroma of foot scrub and oils beckoned him to relax. He felt like he couldn’t let his guard down around Minho like he so easily had with Key. 

He managed to remain perfectly still…until Minho began scrubbing the underside of his foot. Suddenly he jerked his foot from Minho’s hands, his head flew back as his hand moved to cover his mouth. Minho accidentally tickled him. He glanced back to see Minho staring at him, wide eyes full of mischief. As they locked gazes, Taemin saw the idea pass through Minho’s eyes. 

‘Oh God…’ Minho quickly reached for his foot again and scrubbed the underside hard and fast. Tae cried out before bursting into a fit of giggles. He started kicking his feet, whipping and lashing about in the chair until his foot hit something hard. Though teary-eyes he discovered the object was Minho; kicked right in the face by the younger. He stilled with Tae’s barefoot still resting on his cheek and nose His big frog-like eyes gave the most animated expression Tae had ever seen. The image alone was enough to send Tae into another bout of infectious laughter. His honey coated voice rang throughout the entire salon, and Minho was sure he had never heard a more beautiful sound. 

Soon he too was laughing, even as he tried to straighten the boy’s legs. Softly he began massaging Taemin’s ankles and calf muscles, trying his damnest to quell the giggles. He picked up some lotion from his portable rolling pedicure basket and lathered some on his fingers. Taemin was still panting, trying to catch his breath as Minho gently rubbed some banana scented lotion all over Tae’s legs. 

Silence fell over them as Minho continued to work, then he glanced up to see the boy smiling at him. His smile was warm and Minho felt himself smile back, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

‘He’s beautiful.’ Minho though as he kept his eyes on the younger. Sure, he wasn’t well kept but all boys were like that at some point in their lives. Hell even he was. However, Minho saw the beauty underneath the grease-ball look. His skin was fair and his hair silky-soft, with deep eyes that Minho could’ve stared into for eternity. His eyes, that were powerful, dangerous, and emotional, glimmered with a shine that made the stars dull in comparison. Surely he must know how beautiful he looks…right?

Smack. 

Minho was forcefully jolted from his thoughts when a barefoot smacked him across the face once more. He glared at the now red faced boy trying hard as hell not to burst out into laughter. Cautiously Minho tried to continue scrapping the dried and dead skin off his heels only to have Tae’s foot jolt forward again. 

Getting no where, Minho decided drastic measures needed to be taken. He stood abruptly with a smirk twisted on his lips as he looked down at the other. Tae’s eyes widened and his smile fell as he saw Minho look at him with almost predatory eyes. His hard and erotic stare caused chills to erupted all over Taemin’s body. 

Taemin squeaked as Minho flipped one of his legs over Taemin’s and plopped down, effectively straddling the teen. Taemin couldn’t do anything but stare at the elder’s broad back as Minho reached down once again to clean his feet. Tae was too shocked to protest anything Minho did at this point except chuckle. However, his giggles were not directed to the situation they found themselves in but because Minho was tickling him again. Then when his legs jolted, the weight of the elder held him in place. 

Taemin didn’t see the triumphant smile Minho wore as he successfully continued the pedicure. Minho had no idea how red and blushing his customer had gotten from the moment he sat on his lap. Not until he felt Taemin’s gentle hands on his back. He jumped slightly at the touch, not expecting the boy who hated him to be comfortable with touching him. 

As Minho finished up the pedicure with one last massage of Taemin’s toes, the younger started pushing on his back as little whimpers escaped his throat. His legs were jolting more as he was constantly being tickled.

“Just hang in there Taemin…you’re almost done.” Minho encouraged only to be responded with a giggle. At this point, Key and the rest of the staff had perched in some lounge chairs at the opposite end of the room, silently watching in amusement while stuffing freshly popped popcorn in their mouths. Every time Taemin jolted and Minho braced himself for a hit, they would chuckle to themselves. It had been too long since they had seen a true smile on their boss’s and friends’ face.


	4. One, Two, Cha Cha Cha?

Taemin sat in the passenger seat of Key’s bright pink convertible, half paying attention to his mother-like rambles as they sped down the main drag of the cities fashion district. After the fiasco with Minho’s…intense pedicure, Key had offered Taemin some time off from the spa, much to Tae’s delight. Instead, they were going shopping- which was apparently one of Key’s favorite past times. Of course, he had originally loathed the idea, but he hated the idea of staying in the salon even more, causing him to reluctantly agree to spend the day looking for a new suit for prom. 

He internally sighed as they rolled up to the nearest mall and parked. Climbing out of the car, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept his head bowed as he trailed closely behind Key. He walked close to the elder as they weaved in and out of various stores and speciality shoppes. The hours seemed to drag on for the younger as Key pushed him into probably the hundredth fitting room that day. 

“Key…is this really necessary?” 

“Pft. Of course it is! You want to look fantastic for prom don’t you?”

“I told you before I don’t even want to go to prom.” His voice muffled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Carefully he picked up the grey pin-stripped suit and slipped it on, piece by piece. He placed his hand on the door knob and breathed deeply before stepping out into the main dressing area. 

Mirrors and benches lined the walls of the small room, allowing him to feel some relief for the privacy. Key was inspecting himself in one of the full length mirrors when Taemin caught his eye. He gasped loudly and spun on his heels to drink in the sight of the younger boy. 

“Oh baby you look stunning!” He screeched as he hurried to the boy’s side before forcing him into a quick spin. 

“K-Key!” Taemin exclaimed in protest. He felt far from stunning. The dress pants were miles too long and the dress jacket arms reached passed his finger tips, and as far as he saw in the full length mirror, the grey color paired with his already pale tan-less skin made him looked “washed out.”

“So it needs some alternations, but it could totally work!” The elder clapped his hands excitedly. Tae sighed and shook his head. 

“Key, I-I just don’t feel like…me in this.” Key cocked his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well what would you wear? Because a t-shirt and jeans is not appropriate attire for the occasion.” He huffed sarcastically. Taemin rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle; like before he felt himself unwind and the barriers he had worked so hard to build were slowly crumbling away. He felt normal around Key. Sure, the feline boy was beautiful, but he never flaunted it, instead he prided himself on his inner beauty and his loud and bold personalty. Something Taemin had secretly envied him for. He was comfortable around the elder and felt like he could share anything with him…well, almost anything. 

Tae smiled softly before speaking. “Can…can I try to find something that’s more me then?” Key’s eyes widened at the suggestion but stepped aside to let Taemin through. He followed the boy closely and silently as he slunk through the endless racks of suits. Each time Taemin stopped Key raised an eyebrow, noting the brandnames and styles that younger picked out. Finally after what seemed like an hour search, the younger selected what he considered to be the perfect suit. 

Slipping into the dressing room he suddenly felt a sense of excitement that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe it was because he was shopping with a boy who he knew wouldn’t judge him, or the fact that it was the first time in a very very long time that he had dressed up for something special. 

In the dressed room, he carefully pulled on the black pair of dress pants and tucked in the white heart-print designer shirt. Finally he added the black jacket to match, a rose embroidered in white on the front added a dash of flair to the otherwise black suit. He took one last breath and re-adjusted his messy bun before stepping out of the fitting room. 

He heard Key suck in a breath as the older stared him up and down, his eyes going wide. Tae swallowed hard as a dark shade of pink tinted his cheeks. “Well?” He choked out. 

“Well….I’m impressed.” Tae cocked his head to one side in confusion before Key continued. “It’s just normally boys don’t go for that style or brand because of the price or the quality material.”

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” 

“That’s a great thing Tae…I’m just shocked. No offense but…we didn’t think you had any sense of fashion…like at all.” Tae slightly smiled and adverted his eyes from the elder. 

“It wasn’t always like this.” He mumbled quietly. Key stepped closer to him and began smoothing out the shoulders of his coat jacket. 

“What do you mean?” He asked gently, knowing that even the wrong question spoken too loud might send the younger into a tizzy. Tae looked down as Key noticed his eyes darken with long forgotten memories. 

“I…” The younger whispered, keeping his head down. 

“Tae?” Key lovingly brushed one of the strands of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “It’s ok, you can tell me. It’s just us.” The younger smiled solemnly before continuing. 

“I use to like doing this…” He motioned to the suit. “I use to like wearing clothes like this.” Key hummed in response, carefully calculating how to respond. 

“Well, somethings don’t change no matter how much we want them too, but don’t feel bad Taemin, it’s part of who you are. You should be proud of who you are.” Tae took Key’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. 

“I can’t. Not when being who I am is…ugly.” Suddenly Key pulled the younger into a bone crushing hug, wanting nothing more than to protect the seemingly fragile boy standing before him. 

 

“Taemin. I know it seems impossible for you to believe, but you aren’t ugly. You’re far from it.” Taemin stayed silent as he wiped away the few tears that fell down his cheeks. He slowly pulled away from the other, giving him a shy, but broken smile.

“Thank you Key.” He whispered. Part of him wanted to believe what his hyung was telling him, but a bigger part of him knew that it could never be true. 

~

Awkward silence fell between the two as they continued shopping. Key honestly didn’t know what to say, even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to persuade the boy to recognize his own beauty. However, he did notice that once Taemin had paid for the new suit, he walked with a new kind of enthusiasm, an almost excitement that he hadn’t see the boy display before. 

He smiled and bit his lip, thinking of just what Tae went through to make him hate himself so much. He came up with countless possibilities, but never approached Taemin about it. He figured Tae would tell when he was ready to. So he settled for watching over the boy, protecting him, encouraging him, supporting him, and helping him whenever he needed. 

Back in Key’s car, the two chatted idly about movies and music that they liked. However, it didn't take long for Taemin to notice they were no longer nearing his neighborhood. 

“Key-hyung? Where are we going?” Tae asked earnestly from the passenger seat, the strands of his hair flying violently in the wind. 

“Well, the entire staff has off today, so we thought maybe one of us could teach you to dance, seeing as you’ll be needing to learn that for prom.” Taemin froze at the words coming from the elder. 

“Hyung. Believe me when I say this but-“

“Ani, don’t give me any lip. You need to learn to dance. It’s a must. Regardless if you are going to prom or not.” 

“But Key-“

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Key interrupted, not even giving Taemin a chance to protest. 

“No but Key seriously-“ 

“Besides we’re already here.” He stated flatly as he pulled into a parking space in front of a large brick apartment building. Tae glanced out the windows to see if he recognized the area. 

“Uhh where is here?”

Key hopped out of the car and beckoned Taemin to follow him. He slowly rose from the passenger seat and followed the older into the building. The apartments were on the outskirts of the city, about thirty minutes away from the salon. He followed Key up the endless flight of stairs until they reached the pent house apartments. Key pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. As they entered they heard loud voices drifting throughout the apartment. 

“Baby! We’re home!” Key sang out as he dropped his bags in the foyer. Suddenly Jonghyun stepped out from behind a set of french doors that led into the kitchen. Taemin froze as Jonghyun quickly pecked Key on the lips before turning and greeting him. 

“Hey kid. Any luck today?” He smiled brightly at the younger who stood in complete shock, looking back and forth between the two. 

“We had a great time babe. And you should see the suit he got. It looks great!” Key squealed as he was led into the kitchen where Jonghyun was preparing dinner. Taemin blindly followed them, the shock still setting in. 

“This is…your place?” He asked matter-of-factly. Key only chuckled as he pulled Tae with him into the living room where Onew and Minho sat side by side playing FIFA. Taemin stopped dead when he saw Minho perched on the couch. He looked…different today. He was barefoot in a pair of baggy jeans with a tight fitting t-shirt. His hair was loose and messy, much unlike the small ponytail he would wear at the salon. Taemin blushed and bit his lip as he awkwardly stood in the living room entrance. 

“Its our place.” Key answered. “Well me and Jongie’s, these two have their own places.”

“Hey.” Both Onew and Minho said in unison without ever looking up from the TV screen. 

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Jonghyun yelled from the kitchen. Tae looked at Key, then back at the others. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it all. Since he had met Minho he had always imagined what his private life was like. Heck, he wondered what all of their private lives were like. He assumed that once they came home from the salon they primped their own skin, did their own manicures, and made sure their image was perfect every night before doing the same routine the next day. It was weird to see them outside of the salon and acting so…normal.

“You’re staying for dinner. And then we can work on your dancing.” He only nodded as he slowly seated himself next to Minho, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. Key’s words barely registered as Taemin glanced around the room taking in the sight. His living room was furnished in modern furniture and artwork. The kitchen was state-of-the-art with brand new appliances and equipment; everything looked pristine yet cozy at the same time. 

“Hey.” He whispered. Suddenly Minho cried out and threw the controller onto the ground as Onew jumped up and started dancing around the room. Tae jumped back in surprise at the outburst. Minho hung his head as Taemin watched Onew dance about the room. 

“He’s…he’s not gonna be my dancing partner is he?” Minho chuckled and turned to him, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips. 

“Definitely not.” Tae met his gaze and smiled shyly. “How was today? Key didn’t wear you out too much did he?” Taemin shook his head before answering.

“I…I found a suit.” He let some bitterness drip from his tongue as he was reminded of his impending doom. 

“I’m sure it looks great. I can’t wait to see it.” Minho whispered back as he leaned closer to the younger. 

“Yea…” Taemin breathed as he searched the older’s eyes. Minho had been close before, but this time he didn’t mind it so much. He loved the elder’s eyes, how deep they were and how bright and full of energy they were. For a moment he wondered what his eyes looked like to Minho.

Their moment was interrupted by Jonghyun calling them all to the dinner table. Minho was the first to immediately back away and stand. Tae glanced up to see Minho’s hand extend for him. He nervously took it and allowed Minho to help him up and lead him into the kitchen. 

~

“I don’t think that’s how you do it.” Jonghyun sighed as Onew tried to once again show off his dance moves. All of the boys were ready and willing to teach Taemin how to dance, however each had their own opinion on what Taemin should learn. As they argued amongst themselves, Tae sat back in Key’s couch silently laughing to himself. As far as he saw, Minho had proven himself to be the best dancer, with his signature Tango. 

They had moved the furniture to the perimeter of the room, creating a large dance space in the middle that all five could fit into. 

“He needs to learn the classics!”

“Key. It’s prom. Not The Ballroom Championship!” Minho argued. Finally having enough Taemin sighed and rose from the plush cushions. Going unnoticed from the group, he stepped up to the large stereo system they placed across the room. He sifted through the various dance CD’s splayed out on the counter. 

“He doesn’t need to learn the tango!” Taemin smirked as he selected a mix CD and inserted it in the player. 

“Why can’t he?!” Suddenly the music filled the room and all arguments stopped. Taemin closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he let the music fill his soul and invade his senses. It had been too long since he’d done this. Excitement built up in his chest as he turned to the group, his eyes shining as the soft beat filled the room. 

Suddenly he grabbed Jonghyun by the hand and spun him around before pulling him close and beginning to dance the Cha Cha. The rest of the boys quickly moved out of the way as he quickstepped his way around the elder. Once the shock faded, Jonghyun immediately took the younger’s hand and began the energetic dance, matching all of Taemin’s steps with his own before spinning him off in Key’s direction as the music changed.

Minho’s mouth dropped as he watched the younger swing around the room with ease and grace. Shock was an understatement. Onew, noticing the elders stunned reaction, slid up besides him and placed his fingers under his chin to push his mouth closed. 

The music slowed as Key caught Taemin in his embrace and pulled him close as they spun around the room. Their hands clasped together as they waltzed slowly but steady, keeping in perfect time with the music. Both boys arched their backs spectacularly, as they swung around, smiling brightly as they moved about the room. 

As Tae’s body twisted and glided with the music, his shirt rose up to flash the soft creamy skin of his stomach. Minho blushed and quickly averted his eyes. Then suddenly the music changed. The bass thumbed and the rhythm grew. Taemin spun Key away, leaving Jonghyun to catch him. Tae spun right up behind Minho and paused as the music grew. 

The Tango. 

Taemin slowly and sensually slid his hands around Minho’s chest. He heard the elder suck in a breath as he nervously grasped the younger’s hand. Then Tae twisted around Minho, his legs sliding in between the others until they were face to face, their lips inches apart. Minho wrapped his arms around the younger as they spun before grabbing his hands and gliding him across the floor, their legs crisscrossed with each other as they moved about the room. They moved gracefully together, both forgetting where they were and who they were with.

After each twist and sultry step, Minho pulled the younger close and closer as his lips caressed the younger’s cheek, neck, nose, and upper lip. If Taemin wouldn’t have been blissfully submerged in the music he would’ve been freaking out. Each time they met each others deep and intense stares, neither wanted to break away or stop. Minho held the younger close as they moved as one, before he spun the younger around himself, catching him in his arms and twisting him to land in a finishing cradling position, both with their eyes on each other. 

The music stopped and the room was silent, save for the heavy breathes of Minho and Taemin. Slowly Minho guided him up to stand, awe written all over their faces. Minho couldn’t take his eyes off the younger, a bright red rushing to his cheeks as Tae slowly backed away, both of their hearts racing. 

“Well. Guess we don’t have to worry about that do we?” Onew chuckled as the other three stared at the talented boy in front of them.


	5. Cut & Dry

”Tae..I don’t….how do you…wahhh?” Jonghyun stammered as the group continued their wondrous stares. Taemin only blushed and shied away. He dared a glance at Minho, only to quickly turn once he saw the elders heated gaze.

“I used to go to school for dance.” He mumbled as he shut the stereo off. 

“Use to?” Key questioned. Taemin never turned back, he only hung his head low, tears threatening to spill once more. Suddenly he felt a warm hand resting upon his shoulder. He turned in surprise to see Onew smiling warmly down at him.

“I-“ He began only to stop when Key held up his hand up to hush him. 

“We get it. You don’t wanna talk about it. But Tae…we’re here for you. All of us.” He simply stated while motioning to the others who had gathered closer together. For the first time in a long time, Taemin cried, but not cold tears of self-hatred. No, this time his tears were warm as his walls started to come crashing down. Minho stepped forward and wiped away the linger tears. Taemin’s eyes shined as he looked at the elder, a small but warm and gentle smile finally spread across his lips. 

~

The following day Taemin, Minho, and the rest of the salon employees were back to work. The events that transpired over the weekend still resounded in everyone’s mind; more so in Minho’s than the others. His questions surrounding the younger had increased as well as his curiosity and affection. He was determined to know more about what exactly made Taemin feel insignificant. He was sure now that Taemin had once been a bright and bubbly student who was capable of loving not only others but himself as well. 

Minho sat close by as Key offered countless suggestions and opinions on how to style the boys’ hair. Each offer was of course immediately shot down by Taemin. His lack of patience exhausted all parties involved, until Jonghyun nonchalantly remarked that the less hair Taemin had, the less he had to style and maintain it. 

There was a brief pause before Taemin enthusiastically agreed. Minho chuckled to himself as Key emitted a sigh of relief. Minho watched from his manicurist station as Taemin laid himself back against the wash basin. Key was already lathering shampoo in his hands as the younger sighed in contentment. Minho smiled warmly before turning away from the pair to receive his next customer.

~

“Okay Tae. You ready?” Key asked as he buttoned a large black apron around Taemin’s neck.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The younger sighed out. Key could tell the younger was nervous; from the way he vigorously tapped his fingers on the arms of the swivel chair to his knee bouncing up and down. His gaze rarely met the older’s but when it did, he quickly turned away.

“You have to be still Tae. It’s not gonna hurt.”

“I know that! I’m just…”

“Hey. Remember what we said yesterday? We’re here for you. You trust me neh?” The younger paused before nodding slowly. “I promise I’ll be careful.” He offered Tae a reassuring smile before setting off to work. After much discussion, Key convinced Taemin to dye his fading and unnatural auburn hair back to its original dark chocolate color. They decided to cut Tae’s hair short, trimming it just above the tip of his ears but leaving long bangs in the front and sides. Tae could keep it flat like a bowl cut or if he was feeling adventures, he could spike it up or style it back. Key knew that the ladder options would take some time for the younger to get use to. So when he blew Tae’s hair out, he kept it straight and fluffy. 

Taemin kept his eyes closed the entire time, dreading to see what he would look like. He kept himself calm by focusing on how Key’s hands felt. The way they moved quickly through his hair and the soft caress of his finger tips. Suddenly his thoughts began to wander to the owner of the shop. He thought of Minho’s long slender fingers holding him tightly as they danced just the day before. He thought of his touch and how close they were; how easily they fit together as they danced. Tae had to wonder if Minho took lessons or if he was a natural. 

How would his fingers feel now? Would they be as gentle as Key’s? Would they be as soft but just as hurried? Would he take his time? Sweet and slow? He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the heat from the blow dryer brush the back of his neck, goose bumps rippled down his covered arms. 

“You okay?” He heard someone ask, but he couldn’t tell if he was Key or another employee. He hummed in contentment as he felt Key fluff his hair. All too soon Tae felt the apron being unsnapped and torn away from his body, even though he was fully clothed, Taemin felt exposed. Suddenly all of his insecurities came rushing back. He felt Key’s hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to open his eyes. 

When he did his lips parted and his breath became stuck in his throat. He couldn’t recognize himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as his hand unconsciously strayed to his hair. He ran his fingers through the freshly cut strands. He slowly rose from the chair and moved closer to the mirror as Key stood behind him with a large smile, the smock folded neatly in his arms. 

“That…That’s me?” 

“Do…do you like it?” Key whispered. 

“Its…different. But yeah. I think I like it. It doesn’t look weird…does it?” He asked as his eyes slid to look at his friend through the mirror. Key smiled gently and shook his head. 

“No Tae. It doesn’t.” Taemin returned his smile before going back to inspecting his new hairstyle. “Come on, you’ll have time to look at it all you want at home. Minho will want to see this!” Taemin was reluctantly pulled away from the mirror and shoved out into the main room. Minho was sitting at his manicurist table sorting the days receipts. He glanced up when the two walked in. His eyes were immediately drawn to the youngest and he swiftly stood up, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Crap…

Taemin remained frozen, his gaze glued to the floor. Minho moved cautiously around his table to stand in front of the boy. His gaze remained locked on Taemin as Jonghyun and Onew bounced happily up to the others. Taemin heard the various compliments from them but didn’t listen as he shyly looked up at Minho. The older hadn’t said a word since he entered the room. Panic struck him hard. Did Minho not like the new look? Did it make him look fatter? Uglier? Oh God. What if Minho stopped helping him?! What if he thought he was a lost cause? Taemin bit his lip in anticipation. Then Minho leaned in making Taemin jump back, not knowing what to expect from the owner. 

“I like it. A lot.” Minho whispered with a smile. Their eyes met and Taemin’s heart skipped a beat. He blushed madly before turning away, dark thoughts tugged at the the back of his mind. He tried to rebuild the walls back around him, but one look from Minho had them crashing down again. 

“So. Should we tan him!?” The silence was broken by Onew who had mysteriously moved from the center of the circle to the tanning beds towards the back of the salon. Taemin’s head snapped up with fearful eyes. He looked at the other three who were staring at each other. Minho’s gaze fell back on the younger before all four of them yelled out. 

“NO.” Dejected, Onew returned to the group and offered the next service. A facial. Taemin froze and immediately wrapped his arms around his body.

“I…um. I don’t…” He began stammering when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder. The younger glanced up to see Minho’s affectionate gaze. The younger blushed as he felt the owner’s arm slide down and around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“You know what guys. I think Tae did awesome today. Let’s wait until tomorrow okay?” Minho smiled as he felt Taemin immediately relax. 

“Sure boss. No problem.” 

“Alright. I’ll leave you guys to lock up alright?”

“Where you going?” 

“Well.” Minho looked down at the boy on his arm. “If its alright with everyone, I was gonna make sure Taemin got home alright.” The rest of the staff looked at Minho wide-eyed. 

“You don’t have to do that…” Minho heard Taemin’s quiet whisper before turning to face the younger. 

“What if I want to? Come on.” Minho grabbed Taemin’s hand and led him out the front door before he could even begin to protest. 

“Jeeze! He didn’t even give us time to answer!” Jonghyun shouted. “I better get paid overtime for this!” Key and Onew just laughed as they watched their boss and their cute client walk out the front door. 

~

Outside Minho opened the passenger side door to his black Lexus and motioned for Taemin to sit. 

“You can’t be serious. This is your car?” Taemin’s eyebrow raised as Minho smiled proudly. 

“It was a gift from my parents for successfully opening my own shop.” Taemin nodded awkwardly before taking a seat on the plush black leather. Minho shut the door with a soft thud before moving around the car to slide into the drivers seat. 

“You really didn’t have to drive me home…” Tae kept his eyes down, terrified to even look at the elder. 

“I know. But I wanted to, plus you haven’t eaten today. So I was thinking we could get a bite. I know this pretty decent—” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Taemin murmured. “I’m not special. I’m not handsome. I’m not…anything…” Minho looked at him and felt his heart break. Surely Taemin couldn’t believe that. 

“Taemin. Listen. I…I don’t know what happened to make you feel this way, and…I know its pointless to ask, but I want you— no I need you to understand that none of us see you that way. You’re not nothing Taemin.” Minho gently placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“I don’t believe you…” Minho sighed and brought his hand to lift the younger’s chin, turning his head to look at him. They locked eyes for a few moments, neither wanting to break away. 

“You should.” 

~

The next day Taemin showed up to the shop later than normal. His now freshly cut hair still slightly messy from oversleeping. He yawned as he stood in a corner, once again in a pair of baggy jeans and t-shirt. His head bobbed from the lack of sleep, so much that he didn’t notice the small employee pow-wow taking place on the opposite end of the shop. 

Minho and the rest of his staff stood in a circle. Each one offering up suggestions as to what they should attempt next. However, that wasn’t the only topic of discussion…

“So…how was your date last night hyung?” Key whispered teasingly. Minho’s face turned cherry red as he recalled the previous night before. Everything happened so fast that it practically blurred in his mind. He remembered leaving the shop with the younger in a whirlwind, he recalled sitting with him in his car and talking, trying his best to make Taemin understand that he was worth something, even if the boy didn’t see it himself. 

“It wasn’t a date Kibum. We just went to dinner and then I took him home, that’s it.” Minho tried to hide his smile as he thought of the dinner they shared. It was just a small dinner. It was just a burger and fries. It was just a shared banana milk shake. It was just a small step closer to breaking down Taemin’s walls. But it wasn’t the dinner or the late night conversation about Taemin’s love of music and dance, or how Minho met the rest of his friends and hired them that made Minho adore Tae more. It was the way he spoke, the finality of his voice, the passion and musicality of it. The way Taemin held himself when he walked, without any degree of intimidation, or the way Taemin would hold the other’s gaze, confidence exuding off him in waves. Only when the pressure and cares of the world faded away, did Minho see who Taemin really was. Yet the minute the youngest felt anyones judgmental stare, he would shrink back into himself. Last night Minho got closer to Tae than probably anyone ever had in a long time, yet he also felt the furthest. For all the amazing conversions they had, Minho still had yet to figure out what happened in Taemin’s past nor discover the truth of Taemin’s self-destructive behavior. 

The night had passed seemingly well, and Minho felt his heart beginning to calm…until Taemin fell asleep on the way home. Minho bit his bottom lip as he recalled the feeling of the younger’s head landing on his shoulder, the weight of his slim dancers body resting lightly into the others. Minho’s hand gripped the steering wheel tighter as he fought the urge to put an arm around his sleeping client. 

Minho looked at Taemin now and smiled warmly as the boy shuffled closer to him. “Hey sleepyhead. Took you awhile to get here.”

“Yeah…” Tae’s head dropped down and landed against Minho’s chest. Minho chuckled and guided the boy into the next room where he was to have his first facial. 

“Come on Tae.” The boy grumbled as he slid into the reclined chair that was placed in the center of a small room. The room was decorated in the same lavish earth tones and paradise feel as the rest of the shop. There was a long counter filed to the brim with various bottles, creams and serums. Minho rolled up a chair and sat down as Onew stood over Taemin and gently brushed his hair from his forehead. Onew glanced at Minho who nodded cautiously.

“Taemin. We’re going to give you a facial now okay?” At that phrase Taemin’s eyes shot open and he bolted straight up in his seat. Minho and Onew were on the boy in a flash, both grabbing his arms to hold him down.

“Tae. Tae listen to me. Calm down. It’s gonna be okay.” 

“Minho…I really really don’t wanna do this.” Taemin’s eyes shied away from the elder s he struggled in their grip.

“Tae…” Minho moved in close as Taemin continue to fidget in the chair. Onew sat helpless by his side, exfoliating products in hand and ready to go. Taemin’s gaze met Minho’s and there was a moment of silence in the room. “Do you trust me?” Minho whispered. 

“No.” 

Onew chuckled behind his hand at Tae’s response before chiming in. “Taeminnie. What if I’m super gentle and Minho or I tell you everything we are doing before we do it? Neh? We’ll even tell you what each product does for your skin. That way if there is something that makes you uncomfortable, then we’ll stop right away.” Taemin looked back and forth between both males before sighing and nodding slowly. 

Minho pressed Taemin back to lay in the chair as Onew stood over his client. “Okay Tae, I’m gonna pin back your bangs alright?” Taemin bit his lip and nodded as Onew took bobby pins and gently slid them into place. Next he wet his face with a warm wash cloth. Taemin hummed at the sensation, goosebumps emerging as they did before. He recalled the first time he had his hair washed with Key. 

Soon he heard Minho whispering in his ear, and blushed. The low bass of the owners voice set vibrations through his entire core. How could I man sound so sexy just talking about exfoliating wash? He didn’t have time to think about his answer as he felt a soft plush pad rubbing delicate circles on his forehead, working its way down to his cheeks and then chin. The floral scent paired with the scrubbing beads in the wash made Taemin feel like he was scrubbing away his pain and worry. 

Soon another warm wash cloth caressed his face. Once the scrub was completely washed away, Onew set to work applying a mask on Taemin’s face. The mask was thick and sticky, the only plus side was when he laid a pair of fresh cucumbers over his eyelids. When the youngest questioned it, Minho smiled and stated that it would rejuvenate the skin around his eyes…whatever that meant. 

However as soon as the mask had set and was ready to be removed, Taemin immediately reached for the fresh veggie and popped them both in his mouth. Minho couldn’t help but smile, taking comfort in the small victory. Onew removed the masked and Taemin sucked in a breath. His skin felt tingly. When he asked, Onew explained that it was perfectly normal, and that’s how he knew his skin was clean. 

Finally Onew added a faint drop of moisturizer and then unpinned Taemin’s bangs. The younger’s hands shot up to his face to touch his cheeks, desperate to feel the new found smoothness. He glances over at Minho who sometime durning the process moved dangerously close to Tae. Minho’s eyes traced every curve of his face, grazed over his lips and then settled back on Taemin’s bright eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Suddenly the tension snapped and Taemin violently pushed Minho away. He jumped up and headed for the exit. Onew, however blocked the door as Minho repeatedly called out for the younger. Taemin dipped around Minho and shoved Onew out of the way, causing him to fall to the floor. Taemin paused for only a moment to look back and whisper his apologies. Minho still completely in shock by what was happening, noticed Taemin’s eyes rimmed with tears. He called out to Taemin one last time before the younger stormed out the door, leaving the shop employees in a state of shock.


	6. Wax On, Wax Off

Minho was worried. No worried was the word, he was scared, terrified even. Never in his life had he met anyone as unstable as Taemin. After Tae had left the shop Minho continually called his client’s cellphone without much success. The following day he never showed up for his appointments, nor the day after, and with the dreaded prom day closing in, the entire staff was stressed to the max. 

Key’s insistent nagging didn’t help matters either. Minho was on edge the entire two days in Taemin’s absence. He tried calling Taemin’s house and wasn’t surprised when Tae’s mom answered. After a quick and frenzied conversation, more from Tae’s mom than him. Minho’s ears strained to hear the muffled argument on the other end of the line as the phone was forcefully handed over to Tae.

“Hello…” Taemin grumble. 

“Hey…” Minho answered back, his heart racing as relief washed over him upon hearing the younger’s voice. 

“What.” Taemin spat with venom. Minho turned to his employees and motioned for them to gather closer. 

"You didn’t come in today…or yesterday.” The others circled around him and he motioned for them to take up the rest of their responsibilities. Then motioning to Key that he was leaving and to close up the shop. Key nodded in understanding. 

“So.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out the door. When Minho didn’t hear a response he whispered the younger’s name as he got in his car. “Tae? You there?”

“Yea.”

“I asked if you were okay?” 

“Why the hell would you think that?” Taemin spat as fast as Minho tore out of the parking lot. 

“We’re worried about you Tae. I’m worried about you.” Minho spoke hastily as he sped towards his destination. 

“Oh go to hell Minho.” Tae was locked in his bedroom pacing in frustration. He had no desire to talk to the man who had lied to him and who had made fun of him. He never wanted to go back to that damn salon again. He huffed as he threw himself on his bed, running a hand through his messy short hair. 

“Come on Tae. Just talk to me. Tell me what happened?” Tae heard Minho’s voice crackle though the line.

“You know what happened! You were there! You’re the one who said it!” Tae yelled as car lights flashed through his bedroom window, catching his eye.

“Tae. Talk to me. What exactly did I say to piss you off so much?!” Minho rolled up in front of a suburban house and parked his car. He clambered out of the drivers seat and took long rushed strides up the front porch steps. 

“No.” 

“Open the door.” Minho said with such finality that Taemin flinched. 

“What?”

“Open. Your front. Door.” Taemin looked incredulously at his phone before setting it down and cautiously walking to open his bedroom door. He quietly slid into the hallway and looked about to see if his mother was close by. When he decided the coast was clear, Tae eased down the creaking wooden staircase to the main foyer. He placed his hand on the knob and hesitantly turned it, opening the door to see the salons owner standing in the threshold. 

Taemin froze at the sight of Minho. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked the elder up and down. He noticed his hair disheveled and was panting as if he ran a marathon. Shocked, he silently stepped back, letting the elder in. Minho slunk into the darkened foyer and stood directly in front of the younger. They locked eyes for a moment and stared at each other. They felt their cheeks heat up before Taemin turned away and crossed his arms. 

“First off, what are doing here?” Taemin tapped his foot impatiently at the thought. “And secondly, how the hell did you find my house?!” 

“Your mom gave me your address when we first met…for this exact reason. And I’m here because I’ve been worried about you.” Minho whispered, his gaze never softening on the others. 

“I’m not going back.”

“Tae. Come on, don’t be such a child.” 

“I’m. NOT. GOING. BACK.” Taemin turned in a huff and scaled the staircase with Minho right on his heels. Minho continued to call after him even as Taemin ran into his room, he turned to slam the door but Minho was quicker…and stronger as he plowed through the weak oak. 

“Taemin. Seriously what the—“ Minho was cut off as he looked around the room. Tae’s bedroom was a cluttered mess of clothes, music, notebooks, and whatever else held the younger’s interests. But what stopped Minho in his tracks was the vanity. The vanity itself was covered with various objects ranging from old socks to brushes, untouched haircare products and much more. However what drew Minho’s attention was the mirror, or really the lack of mirror. What was once a piece that attached to the vanity set was now cracked in multiple places, some pieces even missing. 

Minho looked to find Tae curled up in a ball on his bed. He approached him cautiously, not wanted to evoke another outburst like before. He said nothing as he surveyed the room, recalling what Taemin’s mother had spoken about. Slowly, the pieces where coming together. 

“Tae…” He whispered, but the boy remained still. “Tae…you…you don’t think you’re ugly, do you?” Minho was almost afraid to speak the idea aloud. However the slight jolt from the boy below him green lighted his theory. He watched heart-wrenchingly as Taemin curled himself up more and wrapped his arms around his body. 

“Taemin. Please. Please believe me when I tell you that none, and I mean none of us feel that way about you. You’re not ugly Taemin. You just need a little help that’s all, and the rest of the guys are here to help you. I’M here to help you.” He pleaded. Minho felt angry, not at Taemin, but at himself; angered that he couldn’t have figure it out sooner; angered that someone or something would dare make Taemin feel this way. He was the most beautiful man Minho had ever met, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. He only wished there was some way that he could prove to Taemin that he was beautiful. Without a response from the other, Minho sighed. 

“Tae? Can I tell you a story?” The younger remained silent and Minho took that as a sign to continue. “I knew a boy in high school. He was kinda an outcast but he was an amazing painter. He loved the arts and loved painting, it was his life’s passion, but he never really fit in…” At this Taemin turned his head slightly to listen to what the elder was saying. 

“You see…he wasn’t the best looking in our class and unfortunately was dubbed the class crater-face. He had a lot of blemishes and his skin wasn’t well cared for. He was so involved with his classes and his art that he simply neglected his appearance and was bullied for it.” Suddenly Taemin’s body twisted around on his bed to face the owner, his gaze fixed on Minho’s as he submersed himself in the tale. 

“Then one day, he met a girl. She was shy but very beautiful, she also liked art and wanted to be a sculptor. But he was so self-conscious about his appearance that he feared approaching her. He asked for help, but was made fun of. Then something in him kinda…”snapped” and he began researching and educating himself on proper hygienic care. He started washing his face more and using certain brands of lotions, he cleaned his hair and cut it. In a short time, his skin was clear, his teeth white, and his self-esteem grew.” Taemin looked away and bit his lip. 

“Tae. Sometimes in order for you to be handsome it means that you have to work hard to achieve it. Nothing happens overnight, and it certainly doesn’t happen if you quit.” Taemin sighed knowing what Minho was hinting at. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke.

“So…what happened? To the guy I mean.” Minho smiled softly. At least they were getting somewhere. 

“He asked the girl out, and she said yes.” Taemin hummed thoughtfully before sitting up to be face to face with Minho. 

“Fine. I’ll come back. But on one condition.” Minho nodded before letting him continue. “Just…don’t lie to me anymore.” Taemin whispered as a stray tear fell from his eye. 

Minho’s heart broke again, but his determination to help Taemin was more than renewed. He smiled warmly as he wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. Taemin glanced up at the elder and their eyes met once more. 

“Taemin. I never did.” 

~

“Alright Key, I’m ready when you are.” Key chuckled as he stood over a reclined Minho with his head stuck in the wash basin. Key turned the faucet on and wetted the owners hair before lathering up his hands with shampoo. Minho didn’t know if Taemin would show today, but he kept his hopes up. He leaned further back to allow Key to wash his hair. He relaxed as the warm water covered his scalp and his eyes drifted shut. There was something magical about Key’s washes. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he recounted what had transpired last night. The broken mirror. The story. Taemin’s attitude. He chose not to tell the others about what he discovered the previous night, thinking it best to keep it private for Taemin’s sake.

“So where’d you run off too yesterday? Did the prince bring the hysterical maiden to his senses?” Minho chuckled deeply, keeping his eyes closed. 

“You’ll see…” He spoke softly, as his craned neck exposed his bobbing adam’s apple. Just then the front door chime rang and Taemin shuffled in. Jonghyun and Onew came to greet him at the door and led him into the room where Key continued to wash Minho’s hair. Minho didn’t notice the others watching him, the rush of the sink water filled his ears, blocked out any surrounding noise.

Taemin stared. His breath hitched as he watched Minho’s adam’s apple bob and as water cascaded down his head and around his ears. He looked so relaxed, much difference from last night. 

Suddenly Taemin reddened and his heart thumped in his chest. Minho said that he never lied to him, that he truly thought Tae was beautiful, even if the younger couldn’t see it. Yet all Taemin could see was how gorgeous Minho was. He smiled at the thought of Minho being so happy and enjoying something that he loved. He secretly wished he could one day be like that again. Taemin surveyed the room, he looked from each employee to the next before settling his eyes permanently on the owner. He wanted to be happy again, he wanted to feel handsome again, and these new found friends were willing to help him achieve that. So he decided to give them a second chance, especially Minho. Taemin couldn’t deny that Minho was becoming a constant in his daily thoughts, even when he was angry or upset, the thought of Minho seemed to calm him. If only Minho felt the same way, then maybe….

Taemin shook the thought from his head as Key rinsed the elders hair free of conditioner. No, he couldn’t even dream that. Minho was just a salon owner, and he was just his client. He watched as Minho was lifted from the seat and a towel was laid over his head and was vigorously rubbed dry. Then Minho, still blinded by the towel, moved to Key’s styling station. There, Key combed and detangled his hair before setting to work trimming the overgrown ends. Taemin remained in a corner and watched as the thick strands fell to the ground. 

Suddenly a whirling noise startled Tae’s attention back as Key set the blowdryer on. In minutes Minho looked fresh and clean with a hair style that framed his face with floofy bangs. Taemin had the urge to run his hands through it, but chided himself at the thought. Suddenly Minho was up and out of the chair and making quick strides towards the younger. Before Tae even realized what was happening, he found himself pulled into a tight embrace. The younger melted and his eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled Minho’s fresh scent. 

“I’m glad you came back…” Minho mumbled in his ear. 

“Yeah…” All too soon Minho pulled away and looked at the other affectionately before smiling and turning to Jonghyun. 

“Hyung? It’s time.” Jonghyun nodded and took Taemin by the shoulders and led him to the back of the salon and into a small room, very similar to the facial room he was in before. 

“Time? Time for what?” Taemin asked curiously as he glanced back to see the Minho smirking evilly. Jonghyun motioned for Taemin to sit as Minho closed the door, Tae didn’t fail to notice that Minho locked it as he slid into the reclined chair. 

“Tae. We’re going to clean up your…unibrow.” Minho explained gently.

“What’s wrong with my unibrow?” 

“Well its a unibrow for one…” Jonghyun answered back sarcastically, only to be rewarded with a smack upside the head from his boss. Tae glanced from one the other quizzically.

“I’m waxing you dude.” Jonghyun stated bluntly, only to chuckle as the younger stiffened. 

“It’s gonna be fine Tae. I’ll be right here the entire time.” Minho rolled up a chair next to the younger and sat besides him. “You can squeeze my hand if you want…” Before Tae knew it, he was pushed down and his bangs were pinned up. His arms then burst out into goosebumps as Jonghyun carefully applied a warm thick sticky gel to the top and bottom of Taemin’s left eye brow. 

“Why would I need to—OW!! SON OF BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tae screamed as Jonghyun placed a cotton strip on the wax and quickly ripped the cloth away. Minho instantly grabbed Taemin’s hand and felt the younger squeeze down hard, his feet kicking and flying in the air. Jonghyun made quick work of the right eye and Taemin screamed in pain once more. “I swear to God Minho if I survive this you’re so dead!” 

All Minho could do was watch helplessly as Tae thrashed about in the chair. He tried to soothe the younger boy by rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Jonghyun applied more wax between his eyebrow at the top of Tae’s nose bridge. The cloth was applied and unceremoniously ripped away. Taemin didn’t thrash as violently as before, but instead laid on the chair panting away. 

“Tae…you…you okay?” Taemin’s head lolled to the side to look at Minho with have lidded eyes.

“That was worse that child birth.” Both men chuckled at the youngest lethargic state.

“You know what child birth feels like?” Jonghyun jovially asked.

“I do now.” 

“Well don’t get comfortable, we aren’t done yet.” 

“Yet? What yet? I’m done. I have literally no where else you can wax.” Jonghyun glanced at Minho who only smirked back at his hyung. Together they lifted the exhausted boy from the chair and helped him stand. “Oh come on guys! Minooo~” Minho flinched and blushed at the pet name. “I came back like I said, have mercy on me!”

“Not entire you’re waxed properly.” 

“I don’t NEED anymore waxing, look, I’ll show you!” Taemin, once he found his footing and was able to stand without assistance, quickly shed his clothing in front of both his hyungs. First his over-sized t-shirt was peeled off and tossed onto the chair. Shocked, Minho stepped back and tried to avert his gaze. Then Taemin’s belt and loose jeans slipped from his thin dancer’s legs, leaving him in only his boxers. Minho was forced to look then, his heart hammering in his chest and turning red from head to toe. His eyes raked down the younger’s slim but muscular body. He followed the dancers curves until he reached the waist band of his boxers. Minho bit his lip as Taemin smirked and turn around to show off the rest of his mostly hairless body. Minho’s gaze shift from his chest to his back to his ass; he gulped as he felt his body becoming hot and flustered. The boy was simple beautiful, and the sight if a half naked Taemin only made Minho’s desire for the younger escalate. Soon realization hit him hard as he reminded himself that Tae is only 17, and it won’t be 18 for another three days. 

“You um…you should get dressed. You did well. I think we’re done for the day. Please excuse me.” Minho rushed out of the room leaving behind a stunned Jonghyun and baffled half naked Taemin. Tae lowered his head as he quickly redressed. Jonghyun, his eyes still locked on Tae’s form offered him some lotion for his eyebrows which Tae immediately took, sighing in relief as the cool lotion soothed the irritated skin. 

Taemin and Jonghyun emerged from the room to see that Minho was nowhere to be found. Taemin’s eyes start to water as a billion thoughts run through his head. Why did Minho react like that? Didn’t Minho just tell him last night that he wasn’t lying to him when he told him he was beautiful. Was he rethinking that? Sure, maybe his face was okay but his body…

Taemin looked down at his over-sized clothes and poked at his lack-luster physique. He’s was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Key approach him from behind. Key slid around the younger and gave him an encouraging smile. Tae offered a smile of his own in return but its was weaker than before. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Key asked with concern.

“I um…Key. Are you free tomorrow?” 

~

Key and Taemin were back at the mall, this time they shopped for the perfect pair of shoes to fit Tae’s dancing needs. Taemin honestly thought it pointless since he had so many pairs that were gifted to him by his mother, however, he really needed this…a day to be with someone who understood him. Key was that person. 

“Keyyyyy aren’t we done yet??” Taemin complained under a pile of packages that the elder had already acquired earlier that day. 

“Oh no. You don’t miss out on a sale like this!” Key chided playfully as he tried on the sixth pair that hour. Taemin only smiled playfully and plopped down into one of the waiting chairs across from the fashionista. A moment of silence passed before Key stood and sauntered down the isle, testing out the new loafers. 

“So. What do you think?” Taemin glanced from Key to the loafers and then back before shrugging his shoulders.

“They look like the same pair you had one three pairs ago.” Key tsked him before throwing himself into a brown vs. chocolate color lecture and how these shoes seemed to make his feet look slimmer. Although Tae tried to pay attention, his mind wandered elsewhere, namely to the way Minho had rushed out of the waxing room the day before. Did Taemin really make him feel that uncomfortable? It took a moment for Taemin to realize that Key had been trying to call his attention. 

“Hey. You okay? You seem kinda….out here.” Key asked with genuine concern as he sat beside the younger and began to unlace the shoes.

“Its nothing.” The younger sighed.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing. Don’t bullshit and bullshitter Tae.” Taemin chuckled as he turned to face him. 

“Do you think Minho hates me?” Key did a double take before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

“Of course he likes you pabo! We all do!” 

“No no, I mean like…has he ever told you what he thinks about me?” Key stopped smirking and turned a serious gaze on the younger. 

“What do you mean?”

“Does Minho think I’m ugly?” Key was shocked into silence for a moment. Now things were beginning to make sense. Taemin’s reluctance to be groomed, his way with other people, his mom, his self-esteem, his reactions to when others compliment him. Key understood now. This loving, self-less, caring, beautiful boy thought he was ugly. Taemin looked down in shame at Key’s lack of response. 

“Why would you ever think that Tae?” 

“Well…when Jonghyun waxed my eyebrows yesterday —“

“You mean when you were screaming bloody murder?”

“Yeah…that. Anyway, Minho insisted that I be shaved in other places and when they went to do so I protested. Not because I didn’t want to…and I really didn’t want to, but because I didn’t need to. I don’t have a lot of body hair like other people. So I took off my shirt and —“

“Wait. You took off your shirt?”

“Yeah and pants to show Minho—“

“AND PANTS!?” 

“Yes. Focus please. I was proving to him that I didn’t need to be waxed and he just backed away and rushed out of the room.” Taemin explained in a exasperated breath. “And now I don’t know if he hates me or thinks I’m disgusting!” 

“Oh God no baby No! I promise you, Minho doesn’t see you that way!” 

“Yeah…he doesn’t see me any way…”

“What do you mean?” Key inquired, but was met with silence. Yet Key knew what was going on. He could see it from the way Taemin never stopped looking at his boss and how his boss never seemed as cheerful as when Taemin was there. He knew what love looked like, and if anyone was going to love Taemin unconditionally for who he was and what he did or didn’t look like, it was Minho. Key only smiled at the younger before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the next store. 

‘It’ll all work out Tae. Just you wait and see.’

~

Prom was a week away, his birthday tomorrow, and now Taemin was sitting at Minho’s manicurist table, flushed red and heart pounding as Minho held his hand while he gently filed away at the younger’s chipped and ragged finger nails. Minho’s face remained a constant shade of blush as he worked diligently on each digit, filing and buffing them until they shined. 

The rest of the shop employees watched the two unassuming love birds out of the corner of their eyes as they continued to service their usual clientele. Key never stopped smiling as he continually glanced towards the two.

Minho tried to start up various conversations but all he could think of was close-ended questions. Finally, he tried to talk about prom, most of which was shut down by the younger. That was until he questioned Tae about a date. He glanced up when he felt the boy’s hand flinch. 

“Tae?” Tae’s cheeks burned as he thought about who he was going to ask. “Have you asked someone yet?” Tae only shook his head, willing his eyes to remain focused on the ground. 

“Are you going to?” Minho asked with pang of jealously. 

“Well there is someone I really like but…” He chanced a look at Minho and saw that his attention was completely turned towards him.

“But?” 

“But I don’t think they feel the same way about me…so there is another guy I could ask, I’ve liked him for awhile now — we use to be in the same dance class. I think he’ll like me now.” Taemin replied dejectedly. He smiled weakly, hoping to hide his true feelings of who he really wanted to take to the prom. 

“Oh that’s g— wait. He?” Minho’s heart damn near stopped. 

“Yeah hyung…” Taemin giggled behind the back of his free hand making Minho’s heart stir. God he’s so beautiful. Whoever this guy is…he’s one lucky bastard. Minho quickly tried to sweep his jealously under his charismatic smile. Then he stopped and thought for a moment. 

“Tae…what do you mean by ‘you think he’ll like you now?’” Taemin straightened up a bit, but didn’t reply. Minho, not wanting to push his client any further left the question alone. Minho continued to shake off the feeling of unease that crept over the two of them to finish Taemin’s manicure. The fact that Taemin like someone else bothered him, but what bothered him more was the idea that Taemin felt like he needed to change himself to earn someone’s approval. Sure, self-care and grooming is essential for a person’s self-esteem and emotional stability, but for it to hinge on the approval of others was something else entirely. 

“So I’m thinking we should do something fun to celebrate your birthday. How about dinner and a movie with all of us?”

“Really? That would be awesome! You…you guys don’t have to do that…” 

“We want to Tae.” Taemin smiled and nodded happily and watched as Minho continued with his work. The elder finished quickly and held both of Taemin’s hands in his, admiring his work. Suddenly Taemin squeezed his hands gently and affectionately. Minho looked up and lost himself in Taemin’s beautiful brown eyes. 

“Thank you hyung, for everything.”

~

Minho was locking up the shop with the rest of his employees. The night air was humid and sticky as the warmer weather was finally starting to set in. It was Friday. And after the boys sent Taemin on his way to score his prom date, they decided to grab some dinner before heading to Minho’s apartment for a night of drinks and action flicks. Minho had just pocketed his keys when his cell phone rang. Fishing it out, he answered. 

“Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Lee! Wait. What. Slow down Mrs. Lee I can’t hear you. H-Hang on.” Minho moved the phone from his shoulder as he threw his jacket into his car and approached his waiting friends. “Okay okay slow down and tell me what happened.” 

“Everything okay?” Jonghyun asked as he leaned against the car. Minho shrugged his shoulders trying to make out what the older woman was saying through the phone.

Suddenly Minho froze. His face drained of color and his gaze shifted to stare off into the distance. Picking up on their friend’s distress the rest gathered closer. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAEMIN IS MISSING?!”


	7. Secret's Out

The four boys careened carelessly through the suburban streets, weaving in and out of cars as if they were racing the speed of light. Minho was behind the wheel with Onew  
to his left and Key and Jonghyun in the back seat. Minho barely pulled up to the curb before the others were clamoring out of the car. He threw it into park before stumbling out himself. His thoughts raced a mile a minute thinking of what could’ve possibly happened to make Tae disappear. What happened? Where was he know? Was anyone with him? Why didn’t he call? Had he been kidnapped?

Terror rocked Minho’s heart as he raced up the stairs. Mrs. Lee had the door open and ready to receive the four. They scurried inside and began asking all sorts of questions. Did Taemin call? Did he say where he was going? Why is his phone off? Where would he go? All questions that no one had the answers too. Minho clenched his fists at his side, cursing himself for letting anything happen to Tae. He swore he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to him. 

Minho made the quick decision that a search party be formed and that they go out and find the younger. Onew elected to stay behind with Taemin’s mom, not only to keep her calm, but to be there in case Taemin showed up. 

The search party began. Key went with Jonghyun to look around the neighborhood while Minho took his car and drove off to various places that he thought Tae might have visited. First he tried the salon, but he soon found that the salon’s parking lot was dark and empty. Next he tried the diner he and Tae went to for dinner. He slid into a parking spot and ran in, keeping the car running as he asked the waiters if they had seen the boy. Without any luck he resumed his search, this time traveling to the school Taemin had mention he attended when he studied dance; that too was dark and abandoned at this time of night. Minho slammed his hands down on the steering wheel in frustration. 

‘Damn it Tae! Where are you?!’

Suddenly Minho was startled by his cell phone’s shrill tone. He fumbled with it before answering; it was Jonghyun. Finally after three hours of non-stop searching, Jonghyun relayed that he and Key found Taemin at a park near the salon. Minho spun his car around and headed straight for the boy who captured his heart. 

Ten minutes later, Minho pulled up to the edge of the park that was about a half mile from the salon. Minho saw his two friends standing by the swing set and ran to them. He screeched to a halt next to Jonghyun who stood frozen as he looked down at the boy in Key’s arms. Taemin was cradled in the older’s arms, clinging to him as if his life depended on it, he was crying hard and shaking in pain. Minho gave him a once over and was relieved to find that Taemin was physically fine, however emotional, that was far from the truth. 

“He’s been like this for hours, we can’t get him to stop.” Jonghyun whispered to his boss. Minho bit his quivering lip and slowly knelt down in front of the other two. Key looked up at Minho with worried eyes as he gently rocked the boy in his arms. 

“Here. Give him to me.” Minho tried to slid his hands around the younger’s waist but was met with rejection as Taemin clung even tighter to Key. “Tae. Taemin, it’s me. It’s Minho.” Minho gently rubbed the other’s shoulders, trying to soothe away the pain. Taemin loosened his grip on Key and allowed Minho to pull him into his embrace. Taemin immediately attached himself to the elder as he shook and cried into his shoulder. Minho motioned for Key and Jonghyun to go back to the car. They did reluctantly, giving Minho time to be alone with Tae. 

“Shhh. Tae it’s okay. I’m here.” He held him closer and petted his head, smoothing down his wind-swept hair. Minho looked down at the younger and felt his heart shatter. He loved Taemin. Sure, he had always known he had liked him, but he had never felt such an overwhelming need to protect and love him, to show him just how truly special the boy was to him. Minho never wanted to be apart from him, even if the younger did like someone else. 

Tae kept crying, no matter what Minho did to quiet him, nothing seemed to work. Minho fisted Taemin’s shirt in anger, torn between wanting to love him and wanting to attack the thing that hurt him. 

“M-Minho…” Taemin cried into his neck. He sighed and lifted the boy’s head with his hand. He forced Taemin to look into his eyes as he cradled his face in his warm palms. Tears continued to flow from the boy’s bloodshot eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Minho leaned down and captured Taemin’s lips with his own. The younger’s eyes shot open and his fingers that were buried in Minho’s jacket tensed. Silence fell over them as Tae’s whimpers ceased. Minho pulled away too soon and Taemin looked at him in surprise. 

“I’m here Tae. And I’m not going anywhere.” All the younger could do was nod as Minho lifted him from the ground and carried him to the car. Jonghyun took the driver’s seat with Key besides him as Minho slid into the back with Taemin settling into his lap. The dancer curled into his arms, burying his head in the crook of the elder’s neck, his tears continuing to flow. 

“Hyung. Let’s go.”

“Where to?” Minho look down at the distressed boy in his arms. 

“My place.” Jonghyun nodded and started the engine. He motioned for Key to call Onew and deliver the news.

“Minho…I’m sorry.” Taemin whimpered out. 

“Tae it’s okay.” Minho replied as he rubbed soothing circles into Tae’s back. 

“I’m ugly I’m still so ugly…”

“Taemin. Stop. You’re—“

“I’m sorry for being so ugly. I’m s-so sorry—“ Taemin cried more. Minho felt helpless in that moment. He knew no matter what he said, no matter how many words of encouragement he could give, he knew Taemin would need more than just words to help him heal. 

“Shhh Taemin. Shhh.” 

“Do you think I’m ugly Minho? I bet you think I’m ugly too.” Instead of words, Minho just held the boy closer, afraid that if he didn’t the younger might fall to pieces in his arms. 

~

The three walked into Minho’s apartment with Tae still being carried by the salon’s owner. Minho tried to sit Tae down on his couch but he refused to let Minho go. 

“Hey, we’re uh…we’re gonna go. I’m sure Onew and Tae’s mom are worried. Mind if we borrow?” Jonghyun raised up Minho’s car keys. 

“Yeah you guys go ahead. Tae’ll stay with me tonight.” He glanced down at the younger still curled up in his arms. The others nodded before bidding their farewell. Key hugged Taemin once more before following Jonghyun out the door with a promise to return in the morning. Minho turned with Taemin in his arms and settled down on the couch. He coaxed the younger to sit besides him as he grabbed a blanket that hung on the back of the couch. He draped the blanket over them before gathering Taemin back in his arms. 

Moments passed by that felt like hours as the two just sat in uncomfortable almost-silence. Taemin’s loud cries had finally subsided to small whimpers and sniffles. The warmth of being beside Minho and feeling the elders arms around him, gave Taemin a sense of comfort he didn’t know he needed. 

“Tae…” He glanced up to see Minho starring down at him with worried eyes. “Can…can I ask what happened?” Taemin swallowed hard, his mouth dry and his eyes stinging from the tears. He shook his head as he buried himself further into Minho’s side. “I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me.” Minho pushed the younger away from his side and held his face in his hands. 

“I swear I won’t hurt you Tae. Just let me help you. Help me understand. Let me make you feel better.” Taemin’s heart jumped at his words. Minho cared so much, even about someone as ugly as him. He took a deep breath before the words just began spilling out; tears accompanied the outburst.

“I asked-I asked him out. And and he said no. I asked him and he t-told me that I was ugly and and he’d never date someone as ugly as me. I liked him hyung! I l-liked him so much and he hates me. I-I was laughed at. Everyone in class laughed at me. So-so I stopped caring about what I looked like.” Taemin curled up in a ball, pushing his knees to his chest and hanging his head in his hands. “What—what was the point if I’m ugly!” Taemin screamed in his hands.

Minho’s heart shattered for the second time that night. Tae’s walls came crashing down in the worst way possible. Minho wanted Taemin to let him in, but not like this, not when the younger was in this much pain. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy and held him close as the younger continued, his crying subsiding once he was in Minho’s embrace.

“Then…then I met you. And Key, and Jonghyun, and Onew. You—you helped me be happy. I felt lighter and handsomer, I—I felt like there was a chance. I’m—I’m so happy when I’m with you hyung, you gave me my confidence back— at least I thought.” Minho only nodded as the younger leaned his head against Minho’s shoulder. 

“I thought with all the changes, I could ask him again, and he would see that I wasn’t ugly anymore but…but…”

‘But what Tae? What happened?” Taemin burst into tears once more and Minho only held him tighter. Though the muffled cries Minho discovered the truth about what happened that night. 

“I went back to confront him and ask him to prom. And—And he said I was even uglier than before!” Minho pulled the younger back into his lap hushed him, rubbing his back, his arms, anything to make Taemin feel better. However on the inside Minho was pissed, anger raged at the boy who would dare cross his beloved. Taemin felt Minho’s hands clench and shake. 

“Minho…I’m sorry…I’ll go. I didn’t mean to—“ Taemin was suddenly flipped over and landed softly on the couch, Minho’s face only inches away.

“Taemin. I need you to listen to me very carefully okay?” Taemin nodded, his eyes shown with fear. “I know how you feel right now. But you aren’t ugly Taemin. You just aren’t.”

“You promised you wouldn’t lie again!” 

“I’m not lying!” Minho screamed before planting another kiss on the younger’s lips. Taemin struggled, but Minho kept kissing him until the younger fell limp under his body. When Minho broke away, Taemin was panting, his lips wet and shiny from the assault. “I can never lie to you Taemin. I never want to hurt you. I like you too much.” Minho whispered as blush crept over his cheeks. 

“You—you like me?” Taemin asked in disbelief. 

“I have for awhile. But when you said you liked someone else, I was afraid to tell you how I felt.” Taemin only looked at Minho, a small but fractured smile hung from his lips.

“The person I liked was you Minho…but I thought—I thought you wouldn’t like someone as—“ Minho cut him off with another kiss, this one was a lot less violent and held a lot more passion. 

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. I forbid you from saying it.” 

“What? That I’m uphm—“ Minho kissed Tae again and the younger melted as he wrapped his arms around the elder and brought him down to deepen the kiss. When the two parted Minho was flushed and Taemin’s tears seized to flow. They rested their foreheads together, closed their eyes and just held one another. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Minho gave a breathy whisper. 

“Okay.” 

~

Later that evening Minho lent Taemin a old pair of shorts and t-shirt for him to sleep in. Then after some debate on sleeping arrangements, Minho gave into Taemin’s wants and allowed the younger to sleep next to him in bed. Just as Minho was about to fall asleep he felt the younger push up against him. He chuckled as he turned over and enveloped the other in his arms, cuddling him to sleep. Taemin’s arm laid across Minho’s chest as his head snuggled into the crook of Minho’s neck. Minho smiled at the boy as he pulled the covers over them before giving Taemin a small peck on the forehead. 

“You are beautiful Taemin. To me you are…” He whispered as the younger drifted off to sleep. Soon Minho was fast asleep as well, not realizing that Taemin heard every word. Taemin looked at the elder and smiled at him, his heart beating fast for the man he happily fell for.

~

Taemin woke up before Minho the following morning. He stirred in the elder’s limp arms before yawning and opening his eyes to see the sun peaking through the windows. The sun shined down on Minho’s sleeping form and Taemin’s breath hitched. The man was gorgeous. Taemin smiled to himself remembering the night before. His heart still ached from rejection, but was quickly being overcome by love from the man sleeping peacefully beside him. 

He stretched and carefully untangled himself from Minho’s arms. Quietly he went to the restroom, brushed his teeth and tried to smooth down his bed-head hair. He touched his lips as he thought of Minho’s kisses. Warmth radiated within him. Minho really did think he was handsome. He looked at himself in the mirror and something in him snapped. His shoulders felt lighter, his heart warmer, and his self-esteem higher. Minho proved that he cared more about him in these last few weeks more than he cared about himself or his crush ever had. Minho showed him that with time and hard work, he could be just as handsome in his own way. 

“I-I AM beautiful.” He told himself in the mirror, and for the first time, he actually believed it. He wanted to be with Minho, and now that he knew Minho’s feelings, he wouldn’t let him go. He thought of his mom, of all the crap he gave her, of all the times he made her cry when she was only trying to help. He knew he had to get back home to make things right, to explain and to apologize. He peaked outside the bathroom door and saw that Minho had started to stir. Taemin smirked; it couldn’t hurt for him to stay a little longer…

He stepped out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed with his soon-to-be lover. He giggled softly at the thought of Minho being his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to finally end one chapter of his life and being a newer and happier one. He kissed Minho on the cheek before snuggling close once more. Minho felt he boy’s kiss and wrapped him back up in his arms.

“Morning.” He groggily greeted Taemin. 

“Morning hyung.” Taemin said as he pressed butterfly kisses into the others neck. The elder moaned and his grip on the younger tightened.

“Tae…what—mmm what are you doing?” Minho shifted in bed so he was facing the younger, his arm draped around Taemin’s waist. 

“It’s my birthday hyung. I just wanted some of my present early.” Taemin giggled as Minho stroked the younger’s cheeks. 

“Mmm it is isn’t it.” Minho leaned in and brushed his lips against the other’s. “Happy Birthday Taemin.” He whispered against his mouth before suddenly grabbing the younger and flipping them over so he was partially on top. Taemin yelled and laughed as Minho attacked him with kisses all over his face, neck, and lips before traveling down further. Soon Taemin’s shirt was pushed up as Minho continued to kiss down his chest. The younger hummed in satisfaction before grabbing Minho and pulling him up into a heated kiss. Minho pulled away slightly to look into Taemin’s eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful Tae.” Taemin giggled and wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck. 

“How beautiful?” Minho smirked as he kissed his lover’s lips again.

“You’re more beautiful than a summer morning and brighter than the moonlit sky. You’re more beautiful than the first blooms of spring and the first snow of winter.”

“How do you know?” Taemin chuckled as he ran his hand lovingly through Minho’s hair. 

“Because I’ve seen your beauty, both inside and out, and it’s amazing and inspiring, and everything I want to try to be.” Taemin’s breath hitched; never in his life had anyone spoken such loving words to him. He was sure beyond all doubt that Minho loved him as much as he loved Minho. 

They kissed again, sweet and slow, full of love and comfort and promise. Soon Minho took control of the kiss as he swiped his tongue along the younger’s lips. Taemin moaned at the contact and eagerly open his mouth for the elder. Minho’s tongue delved in to taste him as Taemin fisted his shirt. Minho shifted as Taemin spread his legs further to accommodate him. 

“Mino~” Taemin whined as Minho pressed his body onto his lover’s, their clothed members hardening as their centers rubbed together. Their kissed turned rougher as Taemin slid his hands under Minho’s shirt, tugging at the hem to pull it off. Minho broke the kiss to smirk down at the younger before he raised up to lift his shirt over his head and throwing it away. 

Taemin bit his bottom lip while his hands traveled up and down Minho’s chiseled abs. Minho never broke his gaze as he slowly crawled back up the younger’s body, kissing and sucking on his soft skin, drawling the younger’s own shirt up and over his head.

“So beautiful…” Minho whispered as he kissed him again. The younger panted as he felt the older’s hand stray down his sides, fumbling with the material of his shorts. Minho was just about to slip his hand under when a furiously loud knock came from the front door. The two almost lover’s froze as the knock came again before a shrill voice broke through the silence. 

“Minhooo! Don’t make me break down this door!” Key shouted from outside. Minho sighed as he dropped his head in the crook of Taemin’s neck. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Taemin only giggled as he rubbed Minho’s back.

“It’s okay…we have all the time in the world.” Minho looked up at him and smiled before planting a long loving kiss on his lips. They both reluctantly crawled out of bed, located their shirts, and shuffled to the door. 

“Minho! Are you in there?!” Key shouted again as he beat furiously on the door. Minho was about to open it when Taemin grabbed his arm. He turned back to the younger quizzically. 

“S-Should we tell them?”

“Tell them?” Taemin blushed.

“About us?” Minho smiled wide. He kissed Taemin on the forehead before he answered.

“We can tell them when we’re ready.” Taemin nodded before Minho turned and opened the door. Key, Jonghyun, and Onew burst through the threshold and immediately went straight for Taemin.

“Tae! We were so worried about you!! Are you okay? What happened?” They all crowded and hugged Taemin tightly before Minho grabbed the younger and pulled him into his arms. 

“Back off guys! You’ll crush him!” Taemin laughed as he curled into Minho’s side; the rest of the boys stared in wonder. Key looked back and forth between the two and smiled slyly at his boss. Minho noticed and gave him a single look which compelled Key to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

“But seriously Tae. You alright?” Jonghyun asked with concern. Taemin smiled as he glanced up at Minho. 

“Yeah. Just a bit of drama —“

“Drama?! You call that a bit of drama?” Key exclaimed. 

“Yeah…”

“What’s in the past is in the past.” Minho chimed in as he began clearing the kitchen table and setting out breakfast plates. Jonghyn and Onew jumped in to help Minho set the table as he began pulling ingredients out of the icebox. 

“The “past” was literally 12 hours ago.” Key remarked with hands on his hips.

“Key, it’s fine. I-I just got turned down for the prom.” 

“WHAT?!” Key shouted in obvious disbelief. “What do you mean you got turned down?!”

“It’s not a big deal really. Besides, I don’t need a date to the prom to know that I’m beautiful.” Taemin replied as he slid up next to Minho by the sink, giving him a small nudge. The elder glanced at him and playfully nudged back. 

Minho made his friends a full course breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and tea. Taemin sat besides Minho as the group talked about the days activities. 

“By the way, what time are you coming to the salon Tae?” The youngest stopped chewing and glanced up at the eldest in the room. 

“Do you think I really need to go if I don’t have a date?” 

“Well you’re still going to prom aren’t you?”

“Um…” Tae glanced at Minho then back to the elder. “I haven’t really decided yet.” 

“Well you’re mom did pay for services all the way up until the night before, why not take advantage of it?” Minho added with a smirk. Taemin blushed and nodded furiously. 

“Okay, but first, can you drop me off at my place? I have somethings I need to sort out with mom, stuff to tell her…to apologize for…” Minho placed an arm around him. 

“Of course we can. I’m sure once you talk to her she’ll understand everything.” Taemin sighed and leaned more into Minho. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

~

Minho drove Taemin back to his house where his mom was standing in the doorway awaiting their arrival. The minute the youngest exited the car his mom came rushing towards him. They embraced and he allowed his mom to cry into his shoulder. He hushed her as he held her tightly. 

“Mom, Mom I’m so sorry.”

“Ani Taeminnie! This is my fault! I’m so sorry honey!” 

“Mom please, it isn’t your fault.” He stated firmly as he pulled out of her iron grip. “But can we talk? There’s a lot I need to…explain.” He glanced back at Minho who nodded with a soft smile.

“Of course Tae of course! Does Minho wish to come in?” Mrs. Lee turned to the shop owner who approached the two.

“Thank you for the offer, but unfortunately I have to get back to my shop.” He bowed deeply before turning to Taemin and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing the younger to turn red. “I’ll pick you up later.” He said with a smirk and left Mrs. Lee wide eyed in shock.

“So mom, about that chat…”


	8. Massage 101

That morning Taemin confided in his mom the truths that he had longed to share; the reason’s behind his self-destructive behavior, why he lashed out, his sexual orientation, and his new found love and happiness at being at the salon. He also told her about Minho, and although he didn’t know if she would approve, he was excited to share his new found love. Thankfully, she did approve…of everything. They sat at the kitchen table for hours, talking and crying and apologizing and then crying some more. Mrs. Lee was beyond proud of her son— that he was finally able to talk about his feelings, and she knew she had Minho to thank for that.

When she saw Minho kiss her son, she couldn’t help feel giddy about the prospect of him finally finding a suitor. She chided herself for not even thinking about the possibility of her son’s preferences or his orientation. She watched happily that evening as her son was picked up by his friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Taemin never actually told her the status of their relationship, seemingly because he didn’t know what it was just yet. He said he found love, and that Minho seemed to love him in return, but nothing was certain. 

She stood in the threshold of their front door and watched as Minho bounced up the front steps and grabbed Taemin to whisk him away for his eighteen birthday. She smiled warmly as Minho kissed her son without reserve and then laughed as the younger slapped Minho playfully with a flustered smile. Minho then helped her son into his car and shut the door before turning to her with a wide smile and bowing. She waved them off, but not before raising her left wrist and tapping it with her index finger. Minho nodded at the curfew warning before hopping in his car and speeding off down the road. 

Mrs. Lee was about to turn in when another car pulled up. She tilted her head in curiosity as Key exited the vehicle. Mrs. Lee giggled as the young man bowed before pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Mrs. Lee, I have a favor to ask.” Key said mischievously. Mrs. Lee nodded and invited him in. 

~

“Where are we going hyung?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Minho replied. Taemin smirked at the elder from the passenger seat. Minho chuckled and grasped Taemin’s hand in his. Taemin laced his fingers with his before leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

“Care to tell me what we’re doing?” 

“Nope.” They both laughed as Minho pulled up at a stop light. Silence fell over them as they kept stealing glances at each other.

“Thank you.” Taemin finally whispered to the elder.

“For what?”

“Just…for everything.” Taemin’s grasp on Minho’s hand tightened as he continued. “For always believing in me, for seeing me for who I am, and for helping me have confidence in myself.” 

“I didn’t do that Tae, you did it yourself.”

“No way. You helped a lot more than you think.”

“You’re mom did too you know…” Taemin giggled.

“Yeah she did didn’t she.”

“Speaking of…” Minho trailed off as he glanced at the younger besides him, leaving the question unspoken.

“We talked. I yelled, she yelled. I cried, she cried — it was glorious.” Minho laughed as he raised the younger’s hand to kiss the back of it. “She understands everything now and I feel like there’s this huge weight off my chest. I didn’t know letting go could be so…freeing.” Minho could only grin knowing exactly how the younger felt. He too could relate to the feeling when he came out to his own parents. It took them a lot longer to approve of his lifestyle but once they saw how successful he was, his orientation didn’t matter. 

Soon Minho pulled up to his apartment complex and parked. Taemin look curiously around and was about to question the elder when Minho quickly exited the car. He ran to the other side and open Taemin’s door for him, a cheeky smile hanging from his lips. 

“We’re…at your apartment?” Minho nodded and Taemin blushed furiously. He took Taemin’s hand in his and led him into the building and up the stairs. The younger’s heart raced, his thoughts immediately turning to the morning they spent in bed. He became almost giddy at the thought of just being alone with the older. Before Minho had a chance to open the door, Taemin grabbed him and spun him around and pushed him against the wall.

“Taem—“ Was all Minho emitted before he was hungrily kissed. He melted against the wall at the feel of Taemin’s lips on his. He grabbed at the boy’s jacket, pulling him closer than ever before. Taemin wasted no time in looping his arms around the elders neck and deepening the kiss. All too soon Minho pulled away causing Taemin to whine in his arms. The older chuckled before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “We’ll have time for that later…” He winked as the younger shivered under his hot breath. He stroked Taemin’s cheek and pulled him into a softer kiss before turning and opening the door. Then he stepped aside to let Taemin enter first.

It was dark and quiet as they entered, then suddenly the lights were flipped on and Jonghyun, Onew, and Minho yelled out. “SURPRISE!!” Taemin jumped back, his hand flying to his chest. It was a surprise birthday party just for him. Taemin’s eyes widened before he doubled over in laughter. Minho had decorated the entire apartment with balloons and streamers while soft EDM played in the background. The kitchen table was filled to the brim with every type of party snack imaginable. Pizza boxes were piled sky high and presents were stacked in a corner. Taemin was in awe as he glanced around the room taking everything in. Jonghyun and Onew both pulled him into tight hugs with happy birthday wishes; however something was missing.

“Where's Key?” He questioned as he glanced around the room looking for his missing hyung. 

“I’M HERE!” Key announced as he slammed through the front door carrying a large white box and various bags. Minho immediately went to help the other grabbing the large box from him and setting in the center of the table. “Sorry I’m late, had a run in with…an old friend.” He smirked at Jonghyun who smiled knowingly at his boyfriend.

“What is all this?” Taemin asked as he peeked in the grocery bags.

“Ani!” Key slapped his hand away playfully. “These are for the big boys.” He pulled out a few bottles of soju and handed them to the elders of the group who clapped and hollered. Minho groaned and Taemin laughed. “And this is your birthday cake!” Key exclaimed as he popped open the large box to reveal a big red velvet cake, with large red sprawling letters spelling out ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRAT.’

“HEY!” Taemin chided as he smack Key on the shoulder.

“Well you are…” Key moved about the kitchen, gathering candles and a lighter as the others began arranging the presents. Minho came up behind Taemin to whisper playfully in his ear.

“At least you’re my brat.” Taemin turned looped his arms around the older’s neck. 

“Yup. I’m all yours’.” He replied sultrily and smirked when he saw Minho tense. Taemin turned back to the others and cleared his throat, grabbing all of their attentions. “Umm…first of all I just…” He glanced back up at Minho who smiled and nodded to him. “…I just want to thank you all for being here for me, for celebrating my birthday, for changing my life, and for being such awesome friends.” 

Key listened intently as he placed 18 candles atop the cake and began to light them as Jonghyun poured everyone drinks. Onew sat on the edge of a chair listening as the youngest spoke. 

“I…I mean we…Minho and I kinda have something to tell you guys.” They looked at each other and grasped each other’s hand. “Minho and I…well….we’re um…we—“

“We’re dating.” Everyone in the room froze, except for Key who smirked knowingly as he continued to light the rest of the candles. 

“WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?” Jonghyun blurted out. 

“This morning. But technically they liked each other since day one so…” Key chimed in as he completed his task. He chuckled at the youngest pair in the room who wore wide eyes and dropped jaws. “What? It wasn’t hard to see.” Suddenly the whole room burst into laughter as well wishes and congratulations were given and received. Minho wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach and kissed his cheek. The younger blushed and folded his arms over Minho’s and leaned back against his chest as he watched the other three take their first shots. 

“Time to blow out your candles birthday boy.” Taemin unhooked himself from Minho and went over to the cake. He closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew all the candles out in one breath. All applauded and soon the festivities had begun. They ate and drank and danced and gorged on cake. They played pranks and watched as the elders got giddy with drunkenness. 

Soon Onew clamored over to the presents and began tossing them at Tae, burying him in piles of packages and bags. It was like Christmas as he tore into each present. Key bought him brand new outfits complete with shoes and accessories, remarking that it would be good for future dates. Jonghyun gifted him new workout clothes and dance shoes for his dance practices, commenting on how he hoped that Taemin would never give up on his dreams of being a dancer. Onew first presented him with a gag gift of a certificate to one free facial at their salon. Taemin doubled over in laughter as he opened his real present and gasped. It was a brand new stereo, one that he could use for his dance practices. 

Taemin looked at all of his friends, tears cresting his eyes as he suddenly flung himself across the room and into their arms. He melted in their hugs and held them closer than he ever held anything before. They were his family now and he knew he would never let these friendships go. After the hug the elders stormed the kitchen in search of more soju as Taemin returned to Minho’s arms. He settled down in his lap on the couch as the elder handed him his own present.

“Part one…” Minho whispered into the younger’s shoulder. Taemin kissed him sweetly before pulling out a mix tape. Taemin cocked his head to the side as he turned the tape over and read the song titles. “It’s our mixtape…I put songs on there that made me think about you and about us.” Taemin turned to his boyfriend with wet eyes and kissed him passionately. 

“This is perfect Minho. I love it! Thank you so much!” 

“Ah ah ah…there’s more.” Taemin kissed his cheek before opening up the rest of his present. Once he pulled the items from the bag, he looked at the elders incredulously. 

“Minho…why are you giving me massage oils?” 

“That’s for present number two…which I’ll give you once we get outta here.” He breathed into his neck. Taemin leaned into him and bit his lower lip.

“When will that be?” He mumbled against Minho’s lips, glancing at the other’s partying in the kitchen.

“Say the word and we’ll—” 

“Now.” Taemin demanded. Minho chuckled and nodded quickly before rising from the couch with Taemin in his arms. He set the boy down and both nearly ran into the kitchen to say their goodbyes. 

“We’ll be here when you get backkkk~~~” Onew yelled after them, however neither of them heard him as they bolted out the door and headed straight for Minho’s car. 

~

Minho’s tires screeched to a halt as they parked in front of the salon. Taemin giggled as he was unceremoniously pulled from the passenger’s seat. 

“The salon Minho? Really?”

“Hey! Where else are you going to get a top-notch massage from your handsome boyfriend at this hour?” Minho replied flirtatiously as he grabbed the salon’s keys and unlocked the front door. He led the younger inside but kept the lights off. The large windows in front of the salon allowed for the parking lot lights to shine through, guiding their way through the shop. Minho turned and locked the door before leading Taemin to the very back of the salon. He turned to his boyfriend who was flushed red and smiling anxiously. 

“You alright?” Taemin smiled and nodded, taking Minho’s hand in his. The older paused for a moment, wondering if Taemin’s insecurities were showing their ugly heads. Tonight, he vowed he would put an end to all of the younger’s fears and doubts. Then he slowly opened the door to reveal a large dimly lit room decorated in an oriental style. Pictures of bamboo forests and large paper fans hung on the walls while orchids and bonsai plants were scattered about on various tables and vanities. In the corner of the room was a hot tub surrounded by candles of every shape, size, and scent. In the middle of the room sat a long massage table covered with white linen. Besides the table a small cart stood filled with tools, heated rocks, lotions, oils, and a neatly folded silk white bath robe. 

Minho gently led Taemin to the middle of the room, setting his newly gifted oils on the tool cart. He slipped out of his shoes and motioned for Taemin to do the same. They boy shivered a bit when his bare feet hit the cold floor tiles. The elder turned, picked up the silk robe and handed it to his boyfriend before going around the room and lighting all the candles. Then he began filling the hot tub with water. When he had finished he turned back to see that Taemin still had not disrobed. 

Minho smiled at the younger and approached him, his eyes never breaking contact with his. Slowly Minho reached for him, taking the silk rob from his hands and tossing it on the nearest vanity. He stepped closer and softly kissed the younger as he began working the buttons of his shirt open. By the time Minho pulled away, Taemin’s cheeks were flushed and his shirt was completely stripped away. Then he kissed down Taemin’s neck, allowing the younger’s arms to fold over his broad shoulders. He continued to nip and suck as he reached for the button on his boyfriend’s jeans. Soon they were sliding off of Taemin’s legs and hitting the floor with a thump. He reached for the younger’s boxers when his hand was suddenly pushed away. Confused, the elder looked up and saw Taemin’s downcast glare.

Taemin shyly glanced up, only for his lips to be captured by the others’. He melted into Minho’s arms and allowed him to strip away the last bit of clothing covering his body. Now completely exposed for Minho to see, his first instinct was to cover himself. But his futile attempts ended with Minho simply pulling his arms away. 

“You’re beautiful Tae. I want to see you.” He nodded bashfully as he allowed the elder to drink in the sight of him. With one last swift kiss, Minho led him to the hot tub, now filled to the brim with teeming hot water. He glanced at Minho before carefully climbing in, leaning to rest against the back of the tub. His body immediately relaxed as the water covered his shoulders. He looked up to find Minho preparing a wash cloth covered with exfoliating scrub. 

“Join me?” Taemin whispered, causing the elder to freeze in the middle of his task. Minho smirked at his lover before quickly stripping away his own shirt and jeans. Taemin licked his lips as his watched the older’s clothes fall to the floor. His eyes never left Minho’s body as he slowly pushed his boxers down, his semi-hardened member finally freed from its confines. Without a word, Minho climbed in and settled himself behind the younger. Once seated Taemin immediately leaned back against his chest and rested his head on his shoulder. 

The candles flickered as Minho began to wash Taemin’s body with the exfoliating scrub, running the cloth down his arms, around his neck and down his chest. Taemin moaned as he let his head fall further back on Minho's shoulders. 

“Raise your leg.” Minho mumbled. The younger did as told and raised his right leg, letting Minho wash all the dirt, grim, and insecurities away. Once finished he immediately raised his other leg, allowing Minho to give it the same treatment. However, this time was different, Minho moved slower, inching closer and closer to the younger’s hips, daring to dip in-between his thighs. Taemin moaned as he felt his arousal swirl, his member hardening in excitement as the older continued to venture up. 

Minho began nipping and sucking on his lover’s neck as he let the wash cloth drift away, instead running his bare hands along Taemin’s body. The younger’s eyes fluttered shut as he released a breathy moan. Finding the older’s knees, he grasped them tightly as his breath quickened.

“Mino~” He whined begging for more. Suddenly Minho brushed his hand along Taemin’s cock, making the younger’s hips jerk up for more friction. Minho continued to glide his hands up the younger’s chest, roughly rubbing against his nipples. Taemin whimpered as Minho ran his hands over every inch of his body, sometimes soft and slow, other times hard and rough, making sure to mark the other’s skin. His hands traveled down Taemin’s sides, along his curved hips, descending his thighs until Minho reached the younger’s knees. He pushed them open as he rubbed his lover’s inner thighs. Taemin pushed his hips forward as Minho’s hands teased at his sensitive skin, moving lower and lower. He thew his head back and released a raspy moan when the older finally wrapped his hand around his length. His nails dug into Minho’s knees, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the older leisurely stroked him. Minho leaned down, kissing and nipping at Taemin’s shoulder, smirking when the younger began twitching in his arms. 

“A-Ah, hyung…please…” He panted out, clenching and unclenching his hands around the elder’s knees. Minho started to pump his lover’s cock faster, enjoying his mewls of delight. Suddenly Taemin pushed back against Minho’s bare center and felt his hardened length pressing against his entrance. Minho groaned before biting on his lover’s shoulders. The younger shuttered in his arms; knowing he was close, Minho slowed his strokes before stopping completely. Taemin rolled his head back on his shoulder, turning to nip and kiss at his throat. Minho hummed as he gently pushed Tae forward and climb out of the tub. He chuckled lowly as he watched the younger slump under the water in frustration. Minho grabbed a white towel and dried himself off before wrapping it low around his hips.

Taemin watched from the tub as Minho grabbed a silk sheet and laid it neatly over the massage table. Then he grabbed a second towel and helped the younger from the tub. Taemin giggled as Minho covered the younger’s head and violently rubbed his damp hair dry. He happily received a kiss from the elder as Minho continued to dry his lover’s body. Soon he was being led to the massage table. Minho encouraged him to lie down on his stomach, his bare bottom presented for the elder who smirked at his growing dirty thoughts. 

Taemin nestled onto the massage table’s pillow, turning his head to the side to watch the elder as he pulled the massage oils from the bag. He set the oils on the cart and picked up the heated stones. 

“Relax Tae.” The younger did as told and felt his body slump further against the table. Carefully Minho placed the heated stones along Taemin’s spine, making a path that traveled from his shoulder blades all the way down to the small of his back. As each stone was placed, Taemin emitted a small sigh of contentment as his skin rippled with goosebumps. His eyes fluttered close as he felt the elder press the stones into his skin. 

Never had the younger felt so at ease. He opened one eye to spy on Minho who was busily opening various bottles oils and lotions. Suddenly he shuttered as he felt Minho’s finger tips ghost up his calf muscle, brushing against the back of his knees before gently gripping the back of his thigh. He heard the elder hum in arousal as his hands slipped up Taemin’s soft mound, giving his behind a sensual squeeze. Taemin hummed loudly at the sensation. 

“Feels good?” Minho whispered as he gently began removing the rocks, now chilled from the cold air. Taemin nodded in response, his hair dragging lazily along the pillow beneath him. 

“It would feel better if your hands were on me…” Minho chuckled as he grabbed the first bottle of oil and popped the cap. Taemin willed his eyes to stay open as he watched the elder lather a generous amount into his palms. He began at the younger’s calves, coating them with the lavender scented mixture. He began applying pressure, working his palms and finger’s into Taemin’s strained and tense muscles. He moved slowly, savoring every inch of the younger’s beautiful ivory skin. 

After giving both calves the same treatment, Minho ventured up to Taemin’s thighs, moving the excess oil with him. Taemin’s leg’s shook with pleasure as Minho massaged his small but muscular thighs. He let out an exasperated moan when the elder slipped his hands between his thighs to tease and stoke his sensitive skin. 

“Ohhhh god that feel’s good.” Taemin breathed when Minho began rubbing his thighs in circle motions. 

“You have dancer legs Tae, I’m surprised you haven’t massaged them before.” 

“I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“It is if you don’t want to get a cramp in the middle of a performance.” Taemin only hummed in agreement as Minho paused for a moment to replenish his oil. He jumped slightly at the return of Minho’s hands on his back. Using his fingers, the elder pushed and rubbed, poked and prodded at all of the younger’s pressure points and knotted muscles. He moved from his shoulders down to the small of his back and then up again. Taemin groaned and grunted as Minho dragged the palm of his hand down his spin, not surprised when he heard small pops and cracks. 

“This feels amazing…” Taemin moaned as Minho began working the kinks out of his neck. The older stayed silent as he continued to focus on making the younger feel absolute bliss. However, he couldn’t help but constantly glancing at his lover’s pert and perfect bottom. He smirked to himself as he grabbed another bottle of oil, this one smelling of exotic fruits. Little did Taemin know that this particular oil was edible…

Instead of Minho lathering up his palms, he held the bottle over his lover’s plush cheeks and drizzled its contents on his warm skin. Cold met hot and Taemin gasped, jumping at the sensation. 

“Minho!” He cried out, giggling as the elder quickly went to work massaging his bouncy flesh. He moved slowly, grabbing Tae’s ass in his hands, rubbing and pulling and pushing, kneading his bottom until Taemin was gasping with unadulterated pleasure. Minho felt daring and spread his lover open, groaning with arousal as he eyed Taemin’s tight hole. 

“Minho…” The younger whimpered from below. Minho leaned down and kissed his lover’s cheek. 

“Can—can I touch you Taemin?” He asked shyly. 

“You’re already touching me hyung…” He chuckled.

“No, I mean…” He licked the shell of Taemin’s ear as his oil slicked finger teasingly stoked the younger’s entrance. Taemin sucked in a breath before nodding eagerly, his thoughts immediately returning to earlier that morning. What if Key hadn’t interrupted them…He shivered just thinking about the possibilities.

“Are you sure Tae?” Taemin smiled and pushed himself up to capture Minho in a heated kiss. 

“Please Mino~ make me feel good…” Minho kissed him again and promised to be gentle.He had to, because even though Taemin’s mind was devirginized, his body definitely wasn’t. 

He started out slow, parting his cheeks and rubbing a single oil slicked digit against his hole. Soon, much to the younger’s surprise, his finger was replaced with his tongue. With cheeks still spread wide, Minho dipped his tongue in, lapping and sucking as his lover mewled in pleasure. 

“Oh god Minho…wha—that feels amazing!” Minho watched as the younger twitched, fisting the sheet below and pushing his ass against the older’s skilled tongue. Minho delved deeper, forcing his tongue through the tight rings of muscles, causing the younger to curse against the pillow. He continued to thrust, quickening his pace as his nails dug into Taemin’s hips.

Much too soon for Taemin’s liking, Minho slipped his tongue out and eased one finger in. Taemin shifted uncomfortably as Minho slowly thrusted the digit in and out. Soon the younger hummed in pleasure, cueing Minho to add a second. However, he stiffened in pain, a small whine leaving his lips. 

“Try to relax Tae. It’ll feel better soon.” Minho encouraged gently. His lover nodded and willed himself to relax. Once he felt the boy’s tension dissipate, the elder began his movements once more, going slower but deeper. He drizzled some more oil on his fingers before stretching the younger’s hole, scissoring and twisting with every thrust. 

Suddenly Taemin cried out, arching off the table as his body convulsed with pleasure. “OH oh god!” Minho aimed for that spot and thrusted again, this time harder than before. Taemin was sure he saw stars as he called out the elder’s name. He raised himself up, his now hard cock dragging against the white cloth, trying desperately to rock against his lover’s fingers.

“Please Mino~…ohh it feels so good!” Minho smirked as he eyed the younger’s hard and aching member. The desire to taste him overpowered any other thought. He slowed down his thrusts and pulled his fingers from Taemin’s hole, loving how the younger whined and attempted to clench down on him. 

Swiftly he grabbed the younger’s hips and quickly flipped him over on his back. Minho licked his lips, his eyes raking up and down his lover’s body, his gaze finally settling on the most intimate part of him. Taemin unconsciously spreads his legs wider for his lover as Minho groaned at the arousing sight. His own erection throbbed, begging to be freed from its towel covered confines. However, he ignored it. Right now it was all about Taemin, and proving to the younger just how much he loved and wanted him for who he was. 

He grabbed another bottle of oil and drizzled it down Taemin’s chest, stomach and thighs before rubbing in it, casually grazing his now hardened nipples. Minho’s hand traveled further down, toying with the younger’s hips until finally he wrapped his long fingers around his his lover’s cock. He relished the sultry moan that the younger allowed to slip from his plush lips. 

He leaned down and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear. “You’re so god damn beautiful.” He grinned stupidly as Taemin’s face turned bright red. 

“Don’t tease…”

“But you look so cute…” Taemin slapped Minho’s chest playfully before moaning into his neck as the elder began to stroke him more vigorously. He kissed the boy one final time before licking and nipping down his chest, descending until he stopped to hover over Tae’s aching length. The younger lifted his head to watch his member slip between Minho’s lips. His eyes rolled back, slumping on the pillow as he growled at the feeling of the elder’s mouth. 

Minho hummed as he delved further down his lover’s cock, sucking and licking the underside before swirling his tongue around the head. Taemin’s legs began to shake as a stray hand slid into Minho’s hair. He fisted the soft locks as Minho took him deeper, moaning as Taemin’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck Minho…” He swore breathlessly. His finger’s tugged on the elder’s hair as Minho continued to deep throat him. He gasped loudly when the elder slid two finger’s back into his entrance, his muscles tensing at the overstimulating feeling. Minho matched his thrusts with Taemin’s as the boy began to roll his hips against his fingers. 

“So desperate…” Minho mumbled, hovering above his lover before devouring him again, pushing his lover’s member to the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed around Taemin’s cock as he slipped a third digit in. Taemin threw his head back as the elder brushed against his prostate, sending electric ripples through his body. His toes twitched and curled as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

“Fuck Minho! I—I’m so close!” His whine caused Minho to work harder, his confidence growing with every whimper of his name and every rough thrust he administered to his young lover. 

“Cum for me Tae. Let me see how beautiful you look.” Taemin untangled his fingers from Minho’s hair and gripped his shoulders as he rocked harder against the elders fingers.

“Oh yes yes! M—MINHO!” Taemin howled as he Minho once again took all of his lover in his mouth before he unloaded his release into the elder’s waiting mouth. His back arched and his nails dug into Minho’s skin as he emptied himself. Minho hummed as he swallowed everything the younger gave him. He then stilled, letting the younger fall limp onto the massage table. He gently thrusted his fingers a few more times, watching Taemin’s overly sensitive body twitch before pulling out. Taemin laid there panting as Minho gingerly kissed up his body until his lips landed on the others. He hummed against his lover’s mouth, relishing the taste of his own release. Minho lifted himself from the younger and gently wiped the sweat from the younger’s forehead. 

“Happy Birthday Taemin.”


	9. Prom's The Bomb

Taemin groaned sleepily as he rustled under his sheets. He stiffened as he felt a weight laying across his chest. He peaked through half lidded groggy eyes to see that familiar head of fluffy brown hair. His heart swelled and his hold on his lover tightened as he turned in Minho’s limp embrace. He watched the elder’s chest rise and fall, his lips slightly parted and his eyelids fluttering while he dreamed. He smiled widely as he thought of the night before. All that Minho did left a deep impression; his soft but confident touches, his cool lips on his heated skin, the feel of the oil on his fingertips in the most intimate places. Taemin shivered at the memory, excitement pulsing through his veins, impatient for the next time they would be together. 

He barely remembered anything that happened after his release. Minho had dressed him and carried him back to his car. He vaguely remembered the elder calling their hyungs, telling them that neither would be back until the following morning. He didn’t even remember passing out in Minho’s car, nor that Minho carried him into his house. He was dreaming when Minho placed him in bed and crawled in next to him, kissing his forehead and holding him close before letting sleep take over as well. 

Suddenly there was a soft knock on Taemin’s door. He turned back around and sat up slightly, the muscular arm that laid across his chest fell limply in his lap. “Taeminnie~” Taemin’s mother cooed softly as she slowly opened his door to see both boys resting comfortably in bed. 

“Umma…it’s early.” He yawned cutely as she snuck further into the room. Taemin smiled lovingly at her when he saw her carrying a breakfast tray filled with his favorite foods, including banana milk. He shifted in bed as she set the tray down on his lap. Minho’s arm slipped from his lap as he groaned sleepily before burying his head into the younger’s side. Taemin brushed his hair back with one hand while picking up the banana milk with the other. “Thank you Umma.” 

“So…I’m guessing you had an exciting night?” Taemin blushed as he sipped his drink. “Tellll mmeee!” His mother whined adorably; at least he knew where he got his cuteness from. He chuckled at her as he set down his drink.

“It was fantastic mom. Key and Jonghyun and Onew had a surprise party for me. And everyone gave me awesome gifts, especially Minho…” He turned to see his lover still sleeping soundly, the elders arms wrapped around his thin waist. “He’s been so good to me mom, I’m so happy when I’m with him, he…he sees me for me. He doesn’t think that I’m handsome, he knows it, and he makes sure that I know it, everyday. I—I just—“

“You love him.” Taemin’s head snapped up as he met his mother’s eyes. Tears threatened to spill as he looked from his mom to his lover. She smiled at her son and stroked his cheek. “Taemin, I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost my bright, bubbly, happy son…”

“Mom…”

“I thought you would hate me forever for making you go to that salon.” She giggled softly with tears in her eyes as she recalled their first visit. “I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you and everything that you’ve become. And I’m so happy that you’ve found someone who loves you.” She glanced to Minho who had begun snoring softly, the morning sun just breaking through Taemin’s window to cast a warm hue on his already tanned skin. She leaned forward and stroked Minho’s cheek before turning back to her son. “Honey, it’s okay to love him, because he loves you just as much.” 

Suddenly Taemin lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug, tears cascading down his cheeks. “I love you mom. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Taemin.” They clung to each other for a few more moments before pulling away, both laughing softly and wiping their faces with their shirt sleeves. “Ah! I almost forgot, I was going to get you a birthday present but I wanted you to pick it out. Is…is there anything you had in mind?” She waited for his response as he thought for a moment, then he glanced at his sleeping hyung and then over to his broken vanity mirror. 

“Yeah…actually I do."   
~

That morning Minho woke to find Taemin munching on some buttered toast and bacon. He groggily woke and enjoyed his lover feeding him breakfast in bed. Thankfully, Minho had called out of work so both boys could stay indoors all day, watching movies and playing video games. Minho had never felt more refreshed. To be honest, it was the best sleep he had gotten in his entire life. The thought of waking up with Taemin in his arms made his heart swell and his mind giddy with happiness. 

That night Minho stayed for dinner with Taemin and his mom. Although Taemin was a bit nervous, thankfully his mom spared him any teasing. They laughed and carried on like a true family, nether awkward or judgmental. Simple. Easy. Perfect. Minho seemed to fit right into their lives and Taemin found himself falling even more. He glanced at his mom from across the dining room table, she winked and he blushed. He knew she was rooting for him, hoping and praying that their relationship would become official soon. The only problem was when the younger would decide to tell Minho. He wanted it to be special. His heart raced as he thought of countless scenarios that would lead him to confess, each one grander and more romantic than the next. Still, he couldn’t think of a way to tell Minho exactly how he felt. He sighed contently when Minho lace their fingers together under the table. He promised to himself that no matter what, he would tell the elder soon. 

~

The doors of the salon chimed and Minho looked up from his work table to see his lover bounce through the front door. Immediately rising from his chair, he took one step towards the younger before he was forcefully pushed aside. He stumbled at first and then looked up to see Taemin being dragged away by Key. He sighed and let the two alone for now. 

Taemin however squirmed in the older’s suffocating embrace as he was dragged to the nearest wash basin. Key unceremoniously threw him into the chair and pushed him back. The younger giggled as he allowed Key to wash his hair. 

“So I heard you had fun the last few days…” Taemin blushed a bright shade of pink as Key began to soak his hair. 

“I could say the same for you, Minho told me you guys trashed his place from drinking so much.”

“YAH! I did no such thing! It was Onew and Jonghyun that decided to have a wrestling match in the middle of the living room floor.” Taemin laughed heartily as Key lathered his hands up with shampoo and began washing the younger’s hair. Taemin closed his eyes and let the all too familiar feeling overwhelm him as goosebumps rippled across his exposed arms. 

“I wish I could’ve been there to see that…”

“Hmmm maybe but…I’m pretty sure you enjoyed your…other plans?” Taemin’s pink shade darkened as he laughed nervously, the back of his hand coming up to hide his smile. 

“We…we did. I…I just…”

“Hmm?”

“Promise you won’t say anything to him?” Taemin asked in a whisper. Key nodded as he began rinsing the shampoo from the younger’s hair. “Well, I want to tell him how I feel about him and about us…but I don’t know when or where or even how to…”

“Why not at prom?”

“Key…”

“What? It would be perfect! So romantic! I’m sure he’d love that.”

“Key. I don’t wanna go to prom.” 

“Seriously? Why?” Key stopped dead at his response, shocked that he still felt so strongly about the event.

“Well for one, I don’t have a date.” 

“Idiot. Ask Minho to go.” 

“I don’t think he’d want to go to some dumb prom.” Key was about to respond when Minho came over to check in on the two. The other kept his mouth shut as he finished Taemin’s hair and guided him over to his styling station. 

“What did you wanna do today Tae?” 

“Mmmm not sure, I was thinking maybe… a massage?” The younger smirked playfully as the elder stiffened. 

“We’ll see…” Minho whispered before giving the younger a peck on the lips and returning to his manicure station. 

“Do…do I even wanna know?” Key asked with genuine confusion. Taemin only laughed and shook his head as he continued to let Key style his hair. Little did he know that Key had locked eyes with Jonghyun who had been watching the two from the break room threshold. Key nodded to the older and gained a knowing smile in return; the long awaited plan was finally set into motion. 

After Key had finished with Taemin’s hair, he quickly sent the younger to Onew who had prepared for Taemin’s facial treatment. Once the two were out of sight and ear-shot, Key grabbed Minho by the arm and pulled him into the break room.

“Key! What the heck! We still have customers waiting!” 

“Jonghyun can take care of them, right now we need to talk.” Minho looked concerned as the younger shut the door. 

“Is this about Taemin?” Key nodded as he turned to face his boss.

“Yeah, him and prom.” Minho remained silent as he waited for him to continue. “He doesn’t want to go…”

“Really? Even after everything?” 

“Seems like it. But I think I know of a way to make Taemin go and have fun while there.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind.”

“Prom is tomorrow and you Choi Minho are going to do everything exactly as I tell you.” 

~

Taemin threw his phone on his counter as he stalked to his bed. It was prom night, and he was beyond annoyed. Rightfully so he figured considering that everyone kept calling him except the one person he wanted to hear from the most. His mom had called him at least three times while Key had called five. Thankfully Onew and Jonghyun stuck to just text messages, but even those began blowing up his phone. He didn’t understand why everyone was so insistent that he go to prom. 

He sighed as he leaned back on his bed. He thought about the few friends that he had at school. They were all probably getting ready for what was supposed to be the biggest night of your teenage life. He thought about what they would look like all dressed up with their dates hanging on their arms. Suddenly the thought of Minho. What would the handsome elder look like in a tux. He blushed and shook the thought from his head. Minho was older and far more mature, much too mature to dress up for a dance; too mature to give him flowers or slow dance with him in front of the same people who stole his confidence away. 

No, all Taemin wanted to do was sit at home, curled in Minho’s arms and watch a movie. He glanced at the clock that read 7:30pm. ‘Yup’ he thought. People were probably picking up their dates or some might even be on their way to the venue. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing from his dresser. He sighed as he got up to see that it was once again Key for call number six. He swiped left to ignore the call, full well knowing he was going to get an earful. 

Not a minute later did a soft knock on his bedroom door catch his attention. Tossing the phone aside once again, he opened it to see his mom. He groaned outwardly as he tried to shut the door hastily. However his mom was faster and wedged herself in the threshold.

“Honey, I just wanted to let you know that your date is here.” She whispered quietly, a large smile adorning her face. 

“Date? What date?” Taemin asked confused. His mother never replied as she retreated back down the hallway, leaving her very confused son standing in the middle of his bedroom. What date? He continued to ask himself as he mindlessly strolled through the hallway. He halted when he reached the peak of the staircase. His eyes went wide and his body stiffened as he sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Minho stood awkwardly in the foyer in a sleek black tuxedo, his hair styled and gelled and shoes freshly polished. He fidgeted nervously with a clear plastic box containing a small white rose boutonniere. His eyes flickered up at the younger, a huge smile breaking out across his face. Taemin barely registered his mom standing by the doorway watching the moment unfold as he slowly and cautiously descended the stairs.

“Minho?” 

“Um…Is it…is it too late to still be your date?” Minho whispered nervously. Tears prickled as Taemin nodded furiously before rushing into Minho’s arms.

He jumped and Minho caught him, laughing loudly as he twirled the younger around the foyer. Once he set Taemin on his feet, he moved in for a swift but passionate kiss. “Never” The younger whispered once they pull away. 

“Do that one more time!!” Taemin’s mom cried out from the corner. Both boys turned and Minho sighed as Taemin cried out at his mom who was holding a camera and continued to snap photos of the happy couple.

“MOOMMM!!” 

“Oh stop Taemin, let me have this okay?” They laughed as the elder wrapped his arms around his young lover and pulled him close.

“We should get going soon.” Taemin froze then, reality raining down on him as he looked down at his current lack-luster attire. Minho smiled as he noticed the younger’s internal panic. “Don’t worry…I brought along some help.” The younger looked up at him quizzically as the elder stepped aside. Onew, Jonghyun, and Key emerged into the foyer from the adjacent dining room. 

“You guys!” Taemin exclaimed as he was unceremoniously dragged upstairs by the others and rushed into his room. 

“Give us 20 minutes!” Minho nodded and let the younger go before turning to Taemin’s mom. She snapped a picture of him before offering him a seat in their living room. 

In that 20 minutes, Taemin was attacked by his hyungs, each one moving around the other in perfect synchronization. He watched them move in his new vanity mirror, the broken pieces discarded ages ago. Key was busily styling his hair while Jonghyun worked on his nails, and Onew busied himself with Taemin’s facial and minor waxing. Once finished, Key immediately went to the younger’s closet and pulled out the suit that Taemin picked out while shopping with him. Taemin changed as Jonghyun made sure his new shoes were polished and ready. In exactly 20 minutes the three hyungs descended the stairs. 

Minho and Taemin’s mom had been chatting when the others reappeared. Minho reentered the foyer and stopped to stare at the beautiful boy standing above him. The world fell away then, and for that moment it was just Taemin and Minho. Everything was a blur except Taemin. The elder felt his heart pounding in his chest and his pulse quicken. Taemin was…perfect, and he thanked his lucky stars that the younger was his. Taemin’s hair was freshly styled, his skin shined as bright as his eyes, and his suit clung to every inch of his body. Minho thought he lost his breath as the younger graced down the stairs. He stood in front of the elder, a stay hand nervously carding through his hair. 

“Ummm…”

“Gorgeous.” Minho whispered causing the younger to blush furiously. 

“Okayyyy! Photo time!” Taemin’s mother sang happily. The two sighed and posed for photos taken by all parties. Minho then carefully pinned the boutonniere to Taemin’s jacket before the younger leaned up and kissed him on the lips as a thank you. They stood for a few more photos before Minho urged Taemin out the door, but before they could leave, Taemin’s mom grabbed ahold of Minho’s shoulder. The owner turned to face her as she smiled widely at her son’s boyfriend. 

“Ms. Lee?” He asked politely. 

“Normally I expect Taemin to be home by curfew, expect on special occasions…” Minho waited for Taemin’s mother to continue as she leaned closer to him. “…so I expect him to be home no later than midnight…tomorrow night.” Minho’s face turned cherry red as he nodded before bolting out the door. 

~

The prom was being held at the prestigious “Gardens of Seoul” greenhouse; considered to be “a green oasis in the city of steel,” the main house with its adjacent greenrooms was decorated extravagantly. Minho and Taemin arrived a little after 8:30 but took their time approaching the main entrance of the venue. Hand in hand they strolled along the stone pathway, taking in as much of the sights and sounds as they could. The front of the main house was decorated with flowing vines of ivy and climbing flowers all in full bloom. Shrubs around the path were trimmed into various shapes and bloomed with roses of every size and color. Ceramic pots lined the spaces in between and overflowed with various local and foreign flowers. 

All too soon the couple reached the main entrance and presented their tickets, courtesy of Taemin’s mother. The chaperone collecting the tickets gave them a quizzical look accompanied with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and letting them pass. 

The entire hall was alive with music, dancing, and greenery. Minho felt the younger squeeze his hand as they stood before a crowd of people. The strobe lights flashed as girls with various colorfully frilly dresses danced in circles around their monotone suit-clad partners. Along the sides of the hall stood long tables dressed in green cloth and adorned with snacks, drinks, and prom party favors; the theme? “Love in Bloom.” Minho chuckled to himself, thinking the theme to be fitting considering the circumstances.

“Ready?” Minho whispered into Taemin’s ear. The younger turned to face him and looped his arms around his neck. 

“With you…I’m ready for anything.” Minho smiled and pressed his lips to Taemin’s for a quick kiss. When they broke away both boys noticed a group of girls staring, some blushing and laughing behind their hands while others turned away uncaring. Upon seeing the girl’s stares, Minho immediately put his arm around the younger’s waist and pulled him closer. Taemin laughed as he curled into Minho’s side.

“What? Afraid they’ll steal me away hyung?” 

“Maybe.” Minho replied sarcastically as he maneuvered Taemin around the perimeter of the dance hall. They stopped at a table to grab a drink and survey the room. Everyone seemed to be drunk off life as the music boomed and the lights flashed. 

“Wanna dance?” Taemin nodded excitedly as Minho grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. Somehow the room seemed to part just for them as the waves of people rippled away. Minho turned and enveloped Taemin in his arms; the beat started out slow before picking up pace. The two danced and lost themselves in the feeling of being in each others arms. Taemin popped his hips as Minho grinded on him, both suddenly becoming too hot as their skin blazed. Suddenly Minho grabbed Taemin’s hand and spun the boy around, catching him in his arms as he planted a kiss on the younger’s lips. Taemin couldn’t help but giggle through sealed lips as he remembered the first time he had danced for Minho and his hyungs. 

“I need a drink.” Taemin murmured as the song ended. Minho agreed as he followed Taemin to the side of the dance hall once more. Once off the floor the couple was immediately bombarded with girls; all of them from Taemin’s dance class. The girls fidgeted as Taemin introduced them to Minho. Each one fussed and exclaimed over how different Taemin had looked and how amazing he danced, some even asked him for a dance which thankfully he quickly declined. 

Minho smirked as each girl that Taemin turned down reluctantly returned to their less than pleased dates who hung back from the happy couple, jealousy written all over their faces. 

“Hyung?” Taemin wrapped an arm around Minho’s waist, pulling the older back to reality. Minho only kissed his cheek and smiled widely. “You’re not gonna remember any of them are you?” 

“Nope.” Taemin fell into a fit of giggles as Minho swooped in to kiss him again. “Are you having fun?” 

“Actually…I am. I didn’t think prom would be this much fun…don’t tell my mom I said that.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Minho chucked as he nuzzled the younger’s hair. 

“Ummm…Minho?” Minho pulled away to see the younger blushing, his head bent and his eyes glued to the floor. Taemin fidgeted and shuffled his feet, knowing full well his next words to the older would change their lives forever. But he promised. He had to let Minho know how he felt, and this was as perfect time as ever. “I…I have something I want to tell you…”

Minho slid his hands down Taemin’s arms before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. “What is it?” Taemin leaned into him, resting his hands against his chest. He looked up and locked eyes with the man who had given him a new reason to smile, who proved to him that he was beautiful, who helped him gain self-confidence, and who loved him for him, even in his messy, grease-ball state. 

“I—“

“SOOO. You actually decided to show up huh?” Taemin froze in Minho’s arms as the elder looked up at the unwelcomed intruder. “Well aren’t you going to greet me Taeminnie~?” Minho didn’t know why, but he instinctively tightened his hold on his lover, for some reason he didn’t like this guy. Just then Taemin turned around and released himself from Minho’s embrace to face Soo Ji-Won. 

He bore a wide smirk that Minho just wanted to punch off. He was dressed just as fashionably as Taemin; his hair styled and spiked, helping to flaunt his expensive designer tuxedo. Taemin eyed him up and down, a look of disgust cemented on his beautiful face. Silence fell over the two and Minho could feel the tension building. He looked back and forth between them as realization dawned. 

“YOU.” He spat venomously. His fist clenched at his sides as he took a step forward. However to his surprise, Taemin held a hand to his chest, making him stop in his tracks. 

“Wooooww Taeminnie. Looks like you finally got your shit together. Damn…you do like kinda hot.” He threw Minho a pompous glance before stepping close to the younger. Minho’s nostrils flared as Ji-Won grabbed Taemin’s chin. “Damn…you’re more than hot. You know…I wouldn’t mind if you dropped this loser and left with me tonight…I know how much you’ve wanted to be with a more handsome guy…” Ji-Won whispered in Taemin’s ear and Minho was pretty sure he felt a blood vessel burst, but before he could do anything Taemin shocked the crowd that had gathered by violently slapping Ji-Won’s hand away.

“First off. You don’t touch me. You never touch me. Ever.” Minho stood strong next to his lover as Taemin faced down his ultimate fear. “Second. You may be handsome Ji-Won, but you’re heart will always be ugly. I—I was never ugly, you only made me believe that, but no more. Minho…” Taemin turned back with a weak smile and grabbed Minho’s hand. “…Minho cares about me for me, not for my looks. He’s the one who proved you wrong. And to be perfectly clear, I will never ever want you. Because I love someone who’s more of a man than you’ll ever be. I’ll never love you, because I love Minho.”

Suddenly the whole crowd erupted into screams and shouts of approval at Taemin’s speech. He watched with pride as his classmates booed Ji-Won out of the dance hall and smiled with satisfaction as he fled in embarrassing defeat. His heart felt lighter and his pride swelled. Never in a million years would he ever thought that he could face his fear and end him. 

However Minho just stood blank faced and zoned out. His ears rang as his heart pounded in his chest. The world seemed to collapse in on itself as he watched the younger’s smile grow. Love. Minho heard it clear as day. Taemin loved him. He was trying to tell him when Ji-Won interrupted them. Taemin loved…he loves…

In seconds Minho grabbed the younger who let out a surprised squeak as he was dragged from the main dance hall and out into the topiary gardens. Minho spotted a small wooden gazebo placed in the center, covered in flowering vines and blossoming forget-me-nots. He continued to guide the younger until both stood in the center of he gazebo. He spun on his heels to face Taemin, his hand coming up to tangle in the other’s hair as he pulled him into a fierce kiss. When they finally broke apart both boys were flushed and slightly panting.

“Minho…” Taemin breathed against the elders lips. Minho rested his forehead against the younger’s; with eyes closed he breathed deeply. He soon felt Taemin relax into him. Even though his mind and body were at ease, his heart was still flipping in his chest. 

“Taemin…” Minho began in a low mumble as his hold on the younger tightened. “Thank you.”

“For what hyung?” Minho felt his jacket being fisted in Taemin’s hands. It was now or never. 

“Thank you for loving me.” Taemin sucked in a breath as the memory from moments ago finally caught up with him. 

“I—I should be the one thanking you. If it weren’t for you…I wouldn’t be here with you now…” Minho looked up and locked his gaze with Taemin’s. He took once last breath and took the leap.

“Taemin…I love you too.” Before Minho knew it, he was swept up in a passionate kiss. Although surprised by the younger’s forwardness, he melted into the kiss just the same, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s waist to pull him impossibly close. They once again lost themselves in their own little world. The Prom, Ji-Won, Taemin’s classmates, the salon…none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was each other. The sights and sounds of the party raging behind them was like a distant memory, fading quicker and quicker with each passing second. Neither of them had ever felt as peaceful as they were then. 

“I love you Minho, with all my heart.” Taemin choked out, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. 

“I love you too Taemin. I love you so much.” The older replied as they kissed again. This time, the kiss was far less innocent and fueled with much more fire. Heat blazed across the younger’s skin as Minho took control of the kiss and swiped his tongue along the other’s bottom lip. He enjoyed hearing the small whimpers and soft moans the younger emitted as the kiss turned more aggressive. 

Taemin was the first to break away for air. His eyes no longer threatened to spill tears, but he was still flushed a dark shade of red. HIs heart sank into his stomach as a dizzying feeling spun his head. Heat spread down body as he felt his lower region tingle with excitement. Minho smirked seeing the younger become turned on so quickly. He leaned in to lick the shell of his lover’s ear as he whispered to him,

“Wanna get out of here?” Minho asked playfully as his hands slid down the others backside before giving it a hard squeeze. Taemin moaned and nodded excitedly.

“But not before we get one slow dance in.”

“You sure? I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off you.” Taemin chuckled before grabbing Minho and leading him back into the party.

“Well we’d better hurry then.” Minho smiled like a fool as he let his new found love lead him to the dance floor. 

~

The slow dance was everything Taemin had hoped it would be. The lights were dimmed and there were only a sparse amount of couples occupying the dance floor. It was Taemin’s favorite song; he hummed the tune as he rested his head upon Minho’s shoulder. Minho kissed the younger’s forehead as they slowly twirled around the room. He barely noticed the group of girls standing in a corner, oo-ing and aww-ing as they kissed sweetly. 

As the song ended and faded into a more rhythmic beat, Minho drew in a sharp breath as he felt the younger’s hands slide down his back and paw at his ass. He looked down and groaned when he saw the small hint of lust swimming in those beautiful brown eyes. “Taemin…” Minho whispered dangerously. The air shifted and he felt himself being pulled from the dance floor and out the door. They never had a chance to give their final farewells to Taemin’s classmates because with one sultry glance, both boys were almost running to the parking lot. Once they reached Minho’s car, Taemin spun and pulled his lover into a fierce kiss as Minho pushed him roughly against the passenger side door. Taemin threaded his hand in the elders hair while the other daringly brushed against Minho’s semi-hard length. Minho snapped his hips against the younger in response, relishing the breathy moans the younger released. 

All too soon Minho pulled away and both boys scrambled into the car. Minho barely had time so snap his seatbelt in place before Taemin was leaning into him, placing heated kisses onto his neck. Minho moaned as his lover nibbled on his ear and palmed his rapidly growing erection through his dress pants. With his willpower quickly crumbling, Minho threw the car into gear and sped off down the road. 

“Mine…” Taemin growled into his boyfriend’s ear as Minho swerved in and out of traffic, making his way deeper into the city. Minho was growing more frustrated by the minute as he raced to their next destination. He was fortunate enough to speed through almost all the green lights en route, except for the last once. He didn’t mind too much though since he grabbed at Taemin, sliding his hand into the younger’s hair and tugged him forward into a violent kiss, sucking and biting on his lover’s lower lip.

“That’s right baby. I’m all yours’.” Taemin’s heart swelled at his reply. He curled into Minho’s side as the light turned green and off they sped again. Only then did he take in his surroundings and notice that they were not heading back to Minho’s apartment, but instead were driving through a ritzy, more upscale part of town. 

“Where are we going?” He questioned as he toyed with the material of Minho’s pants. 

“Surprise.” Taemin giggled as Minho grabbed the younger’s hand. The boy was way too teasing for his own good. Taemin settled for being surprised this time, excitement sparking in nerves as the thought about what the nights events had in store.

Just the, Minho pulled into a luxury hotel and Taemin’s eyes went wide. Once they parked, Minho laced his hand with the younger’s, lifting it to kiss the back of his hand. Their eyes met and suddenly both became nervous, a faint blush creeping up on Taemin’s cheeks. “Ready?” 

He bit his lip and gave Minho a swift kiss. “Always.”

“I love you so much.” 

“I know.” Taemin replied cheekily causing the elder to laugh. Then Minho climbed out of the car and jogged over to the passenger side door. He opened it and helped his lover out before opening the trunk. He quickly grabbed a large black duffle bag and closed the trunk with a loud slam. Then he grabbed the younger’s hand and walked into the front lobby of the hotel. 

Once checked in, they made their way to the room Minho had reserved especially for the occasion. Minho let Taemin enter first, listening in delight as the younger gasped a the sight in front of him. The room itself was elegant, with a large king size bed taking up most of the room’s area. A small writing desk and chair was jammed into the corner, adorned with a dozen roses. The dresser held a small TV and a mini-freg below. A silver tray was placed in the center of the dresser and held a bottle of champagne and two crystal wine glasses. The room also had a sliding glass door that led to a balcony overlooking the city. 

Taemin was in awe and turned to his boyfriend. “Did you?” Minho nodded bashfully as he moved closer to the younger, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. 

“I did…I wanted tonight to be special…for us.” Taemin leaned into Minho’s touch as he returned his candy kisses. “I can’t take all the credit though, Key and the other’s helped a lot.” The younger hummed in appreciation.

“I’ll have to thank them later.” He mumbled as he turned away from the elder and grabbed the bottle of champagne. 

“Here. Let me.” Minho offered as he grabbed the bottle opener that laid next to the glasses. Taemin handed the bottle over and watched in excitement as Minho popped the bottle open and poured two glasses full. He set the bottle down, picked up the glasses and handed one to the younger who accepted it immediately. Then Minho led him out to the balcony where they leaned over the rail and watched the busy city below. They toasted and sipped on the champagne while stealing secret glances at each other until finally they were staring into each eyes. 

Minho gingerly wrapped an arm around Taemin who eagerly melted into his embrace. With one final gulp they both finished their champagne and set the glasses down on a small patio table. They held each other close, within nothing but the sound of the wind drowning out the sounds of the city below. Minho’s heart was beating as fast as Taemin’s. This was really happening. He was really here in this grand hotel in the arms of the one he loved. As if sensing the change in him, Taemin looked up and lovingly placed a kiss on his champagne slicked lips. Minho hummed as Taemin wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss turned deeper and soon Taemin was tugging at the elder’s tux. Minho paused only for a moment before reclaiming the younger’s lips as he led him back into the room. 

Once back, Taemin pushed Minho’s tux jacket from his shoulder’s, not caring how it fell to the floor. Minho returned the favor and helped Taemin slip out of his own jacket and tie. “Minho…please…” Taemin begged breathlessly. 

“Tell me what you want Tae.” Minho spoke softly as he planted butterfly kisses along the younger’s neck and jawline. 

“Mino~ make me feel good.” He whined cutely as he grabbed at Minho’s shoulder’s, throwing his head back as he let the elder kiss and suck on his neck. 

“Do you want me to make love to you Taemin?” Taemin nodded nervously as he blushed. “Are you sure?”

“I love you Minho. I want this, I want it with you. So please…”

“Then let me show you how beautiful you are.” He kissed Taemin again as he backed him up to the bed. Taemin felt the back of his legs bump against the mattress before falling onto it, his head hitting the plush pillows below. Minho kissed his lover once more before sliding down his body and tenderly removing his shoes and dress socks. He kissed the top of the younger’s feet, watching lovingly as Taemin giggled at the action. Once done, Minho moved around the room to the duffle back he dumped in the corner, sliding out of his own socks and shoes in the process. From the bag he retrieved a bottle of lube and returned to see his lover partially unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

Minho’s length stiffened at the arousing sight; finally the boy would be his in every way imaginable. He smirked as he returned to the bed and pushed the younger’s hands away. He tossed the lube on the bed and crawled over the younger’s body, kissing his way down the other’s chest as he slowly finished unbuttoning his shirt. Taemin’s hands carded through the his hair as he felt the familiar swirl of arousal taking over. His soft but urgent touches aided in growing Minho’s confidence. 

Teeth grazed skin as the older began sucking on the younger’s nipples. Taemin moaned loudly as Minho worked the soft buds with his tongue until they were firm. “M—Minho…” The elder lifted himself up and unbuttoned his own shirt and tie as Taemin slid his from his shoulders and tossed it away. He watched Minho’s shirt slip from his body and licked his lips as he eyed the elders chiseled and tanned abs. He reached out and ran his hands along his lover’s chest before tugging on the waist band of his pants. Minho growled at the his eagerness. He returned the favor and cupped Taemin’s growing erection before popping the button on his pants and sliding the zipper down. 

The younger gasped and arched further into the Minho’s touch. He lifted his hips and allowed him to slide his pants and boxes off, leaving him completely exposed for the elders hungry gaze. All Minho could do was stare at the gorgeous boy beneath him, feeling his heart slam in his chest and his stomach twist. He leaned down and gently nipped at the younger’s collarbone as he teasingly brushed his fingertips along Taemin’s sensitive skin. 

“You’re so beautiful…so god damn beautiful.” Minho swore into his lover’s skin as a stray hand ghosted across Taemin’s hips to brush against his heated length. Taemin’s hands tightened on Minho’s arms, leaving small red marks where his nails dug into the his skin. Suddenly Taemin gasped and craned his head back against the pillows with eyes screw shut as Minho slowly began pumping his member. He mewled and thrusted his hips forward in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. Minho’s kisses never stopped caressing his skin as his body was racked with pleasure. The elder kissed his lips possessively, swallowing the wines the he emitted before kissing down his trembling body, sliding down until he hovered over the younger’s flushed cock. He gave an experimental lick before wrapping his lips around the stiff member and gently sucking. He glanced up to see Taemin looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly with slightly parted lips. That erotic gaze made Minho’s clothed cock twitch; he had almost forgotten about his own arousal as he watched the younger with an a unadulterated stare. 

Minho continued to lick and stuck on his lover’s member as he reached down and popped the button of his own pants, sighing in relief as he guided his cock free from the tight confines. He palmed himself as he dipped lower on Taemin’s length, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked shamelessly. His ears perked at the sound of his younger lover swearing under his breath. Smirking to himself, he tauntingly slid up and down Taemin’s cock at an agonizingly slow pace, causing the younger to whine in frustration. Suddenly Taemin’s hand was tugging on his hair, pushing more of himself into Minho’s hot mouth. 

“Fuck…” Minho allowed the younger some dominance and took him whole, pushing his cock further in until the head hit the back his throat. Minho moaned around him, making Taemn twitch in pleasure. “Minho…” Immediately the elder released his lover’s cock with a pop and crawled back up his body to capture him in a heated kiss. Both boys moaned into each other’s mouths as their members rubbed together in delicious friction. 

“Please Minho…I—I need you.” Taemin mouthed against the elder’s lips. Minho raised himself up to meet his gaze. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but was only for a moment—both caught up in just loving each other. Minho replied with a short kiss before climbing off and sliding out of his pants and boxers. He blushed a little as Taemin rolled his head to the side, his eyes widening as he took in the size of his boyfriend. Suddenly Minho felt nervous, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done anything before, but this—this was a huge step, more so for Taemin than him. 

“You sure?” He whispered as he bit his lip. His heart jumped when Taemin smiled warmly at him and held out his arms with an expectant look, as if to silently call the elder to him. Minho was in his lover’s arms in seconds; if Taemin wanted this, then he wanted it too. He truly desired to show the younger the weight of his love and how absolutely perfect he was. 

Minho crawled between his lover’s outspread legs and grabbed the bottle of lube he had previously tossed aside. Popping the cap, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and began teasing the younger’s entrance. Taemin moaned loudly as two fingers slipped in him, carefully thrusting and scissoring him open. Minho attached his lips to whatever part of Taemin’s body he could reach before shifting slightly to settle on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Taemin couldn’t help but fold his arms over his lover and hum in satisfaction as the initial sting turned into pleasure. As he began to relax, Minho felt his lover unconsciously spread his legs even further. Minho took the cue to add a third finger, his cock hardening even more at the sight of Taemin arching up and pushing down on all three digits. He began thrusting harder, enjoying the slew of filthy words spilling from his lover’s lips. Soon he felt Taemin’s hold on him tighten as the boy pushed his hips down to meet Minho’s thrusts. 

He immediately stopped his movements immediately and chuckled as the younger whined loudly for delaying his release. He kissed him and removed his fingers from Taemin’s now wet and throbbing hole, groaning as he felt the younger clench around his digits. Minho hovered over Taemin once more and begged for him with pleading eyes. 

“Taemin.” He growled as he palmed his cock, now rock hard and aching. Taemin whimpered as he bit his lip and nodded furiously. Minho grabbed the lube and impatiently lathered his member, hissing at the cold sensation. Then he grabbed Taemin’s legs as he shuffled closer to the younger, lining his cock up with his lover’s entrance. 

“Minho…now…please.” Minho leaned forward and kissed the other passionately as he gently pushed in, moaning into the kiss as he felt himself slide pass that tight ring of muscle. He stilled for a minute when he heard the younger whimper in pain, a single tear cascading down his flushed face. Minho kissed it away, coaxing Taemin to relax. Once he felt the younger loosen beneath him, he continue to push in, inch by delicious inch until he was fully seated inside. He paused, just the feeling of being in Taemin’s ridiculously tight heat was enough to make the elder’s head spin. He struggled to keep himself upright, his hands clenching into fits, tangling the sheets while his eyes were screwed shut. 

Suddenly he felt soft, warms hands cupping his cheeks. He slowly cracked his eyes open to see Taemin staring up at him affectionately. Taemin moved slowly, pulling his lover down into a soft kiss and running his hands through his sweat slicked hair. 

Perfect. Was the single word in Minho’s mind; the only word to describe his boyfriend; the only one fitting for their relationship. Sure, they had their doubts, their fears; Taemin was stubborn, but then again, so was he, and honestly, they never would have had it any other way. 

Taemin pulled Minho down and wrapped his dancer legs around his waist as Minho latched onto his hips. Minho’s grip tightened when he felt his little minx roll his hips against his, encouraging the elder to start moving. Of course Minho didn’t need to be told twice as he started to thrust deeply in and out of the younger at a slow but steady pace. Taemin moaned at the feeling of Minho’s cock, hard and pulsing, pushing in and out of his lean but muscular body. Every part of him tingled in delight, electricity raced through his veins as he dug his nails into Minho’s arms, begging and pleading for Minho to push harder and thrust faster. 

Not one to deny his lover, Minho did as told and picked up his pace, thrusting deeper into the boy below him, angling his hips until Taemin was crying out, his head thrown back and his body arching off the bed. Minho slammed into that spot again causing the younger to cry out. He praised his lover as he repeatedly brushed against that bundles of nerves that sent Taemin to heaven and back. Soon Minho felt that all too familiar swirl in his stomach; his body was getting hotter by the second and he thought for sure his cock had hardened just a bit more. 

“F—Fuck Tae.” Taemin moaned like a whore as he spread his legs wider and lifted his ass as he offered all of himself to Minho. The elder rolled his hips as he sucked on the younger’s neck. “I love you Taemin. I love you so much baby.” 

“I love you too Minho. Please—Please don’t stop! I’m—Ah! I’m almost there!” Taemin cried out as he pushed up against Minho, meeting his thrusts as the bed shook. 

“Then cum for me Tae.” Minho growled in his ear as he grabbed his lover’s hands and pinned them over his head.

“I—I can’t…almost…Oh god Mino~!” Taemin thrashed among the pillows, his cock swelling as his climax threatened to take hold.

“Come on baby, let go.” Taemin shook his head as his legs clenched onto Minho’s hips. “Let go for me.” With one final command Taemin cried out his lover’s name, his climax slamming into him as he came all over his and Minho’s chests. Minho kissed him hard as he felt the younger’s ass squeeze around his cock, forcing his climax. Minho finally let go; his insides unraveling as he came hard in the younger, filling his spent hole with thick strings of hot cum. 

The two were in a daze as Minho continued to thrust lazily into the boy beneath him until his legs gave out. He collapsed onto the younger who caught him with a shy giggle. “Hyung!” Minho smirked and carefully pulled out of the younger before rolling off him. He laid next to him and gazed at his lover’s body, watching the love marks rapidly forming on his skin. Taemin laid beside him, still trying to catch his breath; he didn’t notice Minho’s eyes traveling down his chest, following the streaks of cum that were still slicked on his chest.

Suddenly Minho was on the younger again, pushing him into the mattress as he licked the cum from Taemin’s chest. The younger laughed loudly as he tried to push Minho away, embarrassed at his actions. However, Minho stayed and licked up all of his cum before swallowing it. Taemin laid there in shock as Minho shifted back up his body to kiss him one final time before falling back on the bed. 

“Hyung…” Taemin whined as he curled into the elder’s side. Minho chuckled as he pulled his lover close and pulled the sheets over them. 

“I love you.” Taemin looked up, smiling widely as he laid his head on Minho’s chest.

“I love you too.” 

~

The following morning Minho woke up with the sunrise and found the bed empty. Panic gripped him as he jumped up and quickly searched for his clothes. However, his panic quickly dissipated when he turned to see the younger standing outside on the balcony with nothing but a bath towel hanging low on his hips. Minho quickly threw on a pair of boxers and a tank top before making his way to the balcony. He was about to open the door when the sun kissed Taemin’s skin. Minho sucked in a breath as he watched the younger; the sun lighting his face to accent all of his features. His heart skipped a beat. This was the real Taemin. His Taemin. His gorgeous, beautiful, confident, stubborn, talented Taemin. He became his everything so quickly. He had learned so much about him and bout himself this past few months that it was hard to believe, but it had happened, and he thankful that he was finally able to call Taemin his. 

Taemin’s eyes were closed to the sun, the warm rays heating his chilled skin. The memories of last night replayed in his head over and over again. He had woken early to find Minho sleeping peacefully besides him. It was then that he realized that he wanted to always wake up to that sight. His heart thumped at the thought as he dreamed of a future with the handsome salon owner. His thoughts were broken when he heard the sliding glass door opening. A smile broke out on his lips as he felt Minho wrap his arms around his waist and nestle his chin on his shoulder. 

“Morning beautiful.” Taemin hummed as he stood and turned in Minho’s arms, the sun dancing across their skin. 

“Morning.” Taemin mumbled back as he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

“Feeling okay?” 

“Mhm. Just a little sore.” Minho blushed and pecked the younger’s lips as an apology. Just as Minho was about to pull away, Taemin slid his hand in the older’s hair and pulled him down deeper into the kiss. Minho melted and allowed the younger anything he wanted. Once Taemin pulled away he whispered against his lips. “I love you Minho. And if you’ll let me, I never want to leave your side.” Minho hummed contently as he brushed Taemin’s hair back behind his ear. 

“You never want to leave? I don’t know Tae, I can be a pretty big pain in the ass.” Taemin burst into laughter as he held on tighter.

“Then you’d be my pain in the ass…” Minho kissed him once more before offering Taemin everything he could’ve ever wanted. 

“So…forever?” 

“Forever.”


End file.
